Family Tyler, the real story of the Tyler's Family (from the Sims 3)
by Qwimalwyn
Summary: Alors une nouvelle fanfiction. Inspirée d'une de mes partie des Sims 3 où j'ai crée la famille Tyler de cette fic. Rose et le Docteur réunis dans un TARDIS... Il fallait bien un début à cette famille. Leur histoire commence donc ici. Avec un prologue à la Doomsday, voilà vingt chapitres pour les rassembler et leur donner une fin bien plus heureuse que celle de la série.
1. Prologue Le jugement dernier

**Prologue : Le Jugement dernier.**

« Rose, geignit-il avant d'ouvrir la porte de la cabine de police. »

L'intérieur du vaisseau spatial était silencieux, vide, désertique,… La tempête était passée, et elle était morte dans la bataille, comme l'avait dit le Diable. En fait, elle était toujours en vie, mais elle était morte pour lui. Le Docteur monta lentement les marches le menant à la console de son TARDIS , les larmes qu'ils retenaient toujours se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Il s'assit dans le seul fauteuil de la salle et ferma les yeux, imaginant ou plutôt se rappelant de sa compagne qui venait de disparaître de sa vie.

Rose lui manquait. Il ne savait que trop bien ce qu'il ressentait quand il perdait un de ses compagnons de voyage. Et il avait toujours su passer leur chemin et continuer tout seul. Ou trouver un nouveau compagnon. Mais pas après Rose. Rose Tyler, il n'arrivait pas à l'oublier. Il n'arrivait pas à accepter le fait qu'il ne la reverrait jamais, qu'il ne la tiendrait plus dans ses bras, qu'il ne l'embrasserait plus jamais,… Il devait la revoir, il devait au moins lui dire au revoir. Il devait trouver un moyen de la contacter à travers le Void, le vide entre les univers. Il devait lui parler une dernière fois.

Le Seigneur du Temps se releva, pris d'un soudain espoir, d'un coup de génie, et se mit à l'œuvre en tournoyant plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait autour de la console. Il programma enfin la destination qu'il avait pu définir : un système où la faille entre les univers était encore légèrement ouverte. Une supernova plus tard, l'hologramme du Docteur se généra dans la baie du Grand Méchant Loup en Norvège devant une Rose Tyler déboussolée par les deux mois qu'elle avait vécu dans le Monde de Pete depuis qu'elle avait été séparée de son ami et amant.

« Rose, murmura-t-il encore une fois avant qu'elle ne se retourne et ne la voit.

- Où es-tu ? Demanda-t-elle.

- A l'intérieur du TARDIS, répondit le Seigneur du Temps, il reste encore une toute petite brèche dans l'univers, elle est sur le point de se refermer. Ça demande beaucoup d'énergie au TARDIS pour envoyer cette projection, j'ai dû me mettre en orbite autour d'une supernova. Je viens de brûler un soleil, juste pour te dire au revoir.

- Tu ressembles à un fantôme…

- Attends, dit-il avant de pointer son tournevis sonique vers la console pour augmenter le signal.

- Je peux ? Demanda Rose en s'approchant de son hologramme.

- Je reste juste une image. On ne peut pas se toucher...

- Tu ne peux pas venir en personne ?

- Ca entrainerait la scission de l'univers, nos deux univers se télescoperaient…

- Et alors ? Demanda Rose avec un léger sourire. »

Le Docteur sourit à son tour à cette idée. Si elle savait comme il aurait voulu prendre ce risque pour la retrouver. Mais c'était de la folie, et il avait commis assez d'actes fous dans sa vie. Il ne pouvait pas détruire l'univers par amour, ça allait au-delà de la folie. Rose sembla le comprendre et le Docteur tourna sa tête pour voir le reste du paysage qu'il ne reconnut absolument pas.

Il lui demanda où la brèche était apparue dans son univers, quelque part en Norvège, dans un lieu appelé tragiquement la Baie du Grand Méchant Loup. L'évocation de l'alias de Rose les fit rire un instant tous les deux comme dans une dernière communion de leurs cœurs. Le Grand Méchant Loup représentait tellement pour eux deux… La jeune femme demanda ensuite au Seigneur du Temps combien de temps il leur restait encore. Il lui répondit tristement qu'ils n'avaient plus qu'environ deux minutes avant de devoir se dire adieu pour toujours. Rose répondit que c'était trop court et qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Pas par quoi commencer en tout cas. Le Docteur désigna du regard le groupe de personnes derrière eux, la famille de Rose… Et Mickey Smith, son ancien petit-ami, ou peut-être actuel de nouveau ?

« Je vois que Monsieur Mickey est toujours là, dit-il pour relancer la conversation.

- Oui, on est cinq maintenant. Commença Rose. Maman, Papa, Mickey, moi… Et le bébé. »

Le regard que Rose posait profondément sur lui le fit trembler intérieurement. Le bébé ? Quel bébé ?

« Tu n'es pas… Commença-t-il sans pouvoir finir sa phrase.

- Non, c'est maman. Répondit rapidement Rose en riant, un peu nerveusement selon le Docteur. Un autre Tyler est en route depuis trois mois.

- Et qu'en est-il de toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? »

Rose lui raconta d'abord qu'elle avait repris son ancien boulot de vendeuse, celui qu'elle avait quand il l'avait rencontré, avant de lui avouer qu'elle travaillait à Torchwood avec sa famille, vu qu'elle connaissait pas mal de trucs sur les extraterrestres. Heureux de l'entendre, il la nomma affectueusement et avec fierté « Rose Tyler, défenseur de la Terre ». Il lui annonça ensuite qu'elle était officiellement morte dans l'univers d'où elle venait, qu'elle était sur la liste des disparus avec beaucoup d'autres noms. Cette bataille de Canary Wharf avait fait beaucoup de victimes innocentes, comme bien souvent quand des Dalek et des Cybermen se rencontraient sur Terre. En fait, c'était une première. Mais le constat était là.

« Mais tu es là, reprit-il, en vie et vivant ta vie jour après jour, ici. C'est là la seule aventure que je ne vivrais jamais…

- Est-ce que… Est-ce que je pourrais te revoir un jour ? Demanda Rose au bord des larmes.

- Tu ne peux pas, répondit douloureusement le Seigneur du Temps à sa compagne.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Oh, j'ai le TARDIS, dit-il, toujours la même vieille vie, dernier des Seigneurs du Temps. »

Rose Tyler sourit puis lui demanda s'il allait rester seul pour voyager. Il hocha la tête puis la baissa tristement. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas voyager seul, mais pouvait-il encore voyager avec quelqu'un d'autre après Rose ? Il ne le voulait pas. Il ne lui mentait donc pas en disant qu'il allait rester seul. Il voulait être seul. Rose chercha ensuite ses mots entre deux sanglots pour lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Elle le fixait dans les yeux et lui transmettait dans ce simple regard tout ce que le Seigneur du Temps représentait pour elle. Ses pleurs, elle ne les retenait plus, ils faisaient même couler son maquillage. Mais l'émotion dans la voix de Rose était tout ce que le Docteur remarquait. Elle avait su le dire, une dernière fois.

« Avec raison, murmura-t-il avant qu'elle n'hoche la tête pour l'approuver, et je suppose que c'est ma dernière chance de te le dire… Rose Tyler… »

« Je t'aime. »

Les mots franchirent les lèvres du Docteur juste après que l'image de Rose ait disparu du TARDIS, et donc que le dernier lien qu'il y avait eu entre cet univers et celui duquel elle était désormais prisonnière se soit refermé à jamais. Il répéta tout bas ces derniers mots, cet aveu d'amour qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus lui adresser puis il laissa ses larmes ruisseler sur ses joues à son tour. Rose était partie… Il avait tout perdu. Mais il savait au plus profond de lui-même qu'elle lui avait menti au sujet du bébé. Il l'avait vu dans ses yeux. Et il savait qu'il avait au moins pu donner une famille et un peu de joie à celle qu'il aimait.

Il voulait qu'elle soit heureuse et doutait qu'elle le soit jamais si elle restait seule, mais avec ce bébé qui lui rappellerait toujours son Docteur perdu, Rose Tyler ne serait jamais seule. Et alors, peut-être pouvait-elle être heureuse ? Peut-être ce jugement dernier passé, la vie pouvait-elle recommencer ? Ils s'étaient fait leurs adieux et ils savaient que ce qu'ils avaient vécu et partagé ensemble, ils ne l'oublieraient jamais de leur vie et que ça leur tiendrait toujours aux cœurs. Une dernière fois, il répéta pour lui-même le nom de sa compagne puis il commença à faire le tour lentement de la console, assailli par tous les souvenirs de la jeune femme qui lui revenaient à l'esprit.

Il commença à préparer un nouveau vol spatio-temporel à son TARDIS en se forçant à ne plus pleurer ni prononcer le nom de sa Rose Tyler. Le Diable avait donc eu raison : il l'avait perdu, pour toujours. Et ce Jugement dernier, ce n'était pourtant pas elle qui en était la victime, c'est lui qui à présent descendait sûrement aux Enfers de l'Univers. Rose vivait et vivrait avec son bébé, mais lui, sans sa compagne exceptionnelle qu'avait été Rose Marion Tyler, il ne savait plus ce qu'il attendait encore de la vie ni pourquoi elle s'acharnait à faire de lui le dernier des Seigneurs du Temps, le dernier de son peuple et le vieux Docteur solitaire qu'il était depuis toujours.

Il sécha encore ses larmes qui s'obstinaient à couler sur son visage puis il fit une dernière fois volte-face, préparé à fixer l'immensité déserte du TARDIS et la porte toujours fermé sur le seul avenir qu'il avait vu en la femme qu'il avait aimé et qu'il avait dû quitter à tout jamais. Son jugement dernier… La fin de sa vie.


	2. Chapitre 1 Les Souvenirs

**Chapitre un ****: Les souvenirs.**

Le sourire de Donna lui faisait encore chaud aux cœurs, mais elle n'avait pas voulu l'accompagner. Et il se retrouvait donc à nouveau seul. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le TARDIS était aussi silencieux. Mais jamais encore, il n'avait ainsi pleuré ce silence.

Les derniers jours avaient été éprouvants. C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait se dire pour expliquer cette mélancolie, excessive pour lui. Il avait déjà perdu tellement de compagnons. Pourtant c'était vraiment différent. Il avait perdu celle qu'il aimait.

Et tout avait commencé à cause de Torchwood. Tout comme ils étaient encore derrière l'entreprise qui avait pactisé avec les Racknoss. Ils lui avaient pris Rose. Et ils s'étaient aussi servis de Donna Noble. La pauvre allait se marier et elle a perdu à présent son fiancé et aussi son innocence. Mais elle l'a aussi sauvé. Et elle a refusé de l'accompagner. Il a sûrement dû lui faire peur. Voyager avec Rose l'avait adouci. Ce n'était plus le cas. Il voulait se venger Il voulait se débarrasser des Daleks et de tous les Cybermen. Et de Torchwood, même si pour ça il avait déjà été servi avec la bataille qui avait eu lieu la veille pour lui.

Les fantômes sur lesquels ils avaient enquêté n'avaient été qu'un sombre présage de mort et de séparation. La tempête, la tempête qu'il avait pressentie, s'était abattue sur eux. Lui qui amenait la Tempête avait provoqué la plus destructrice de toutes. Pas pour ses ennemis, mais pour lui-même.

Le Docteur ignorait encore combien de temps il allait devoir ressasser les sombres évènements des deux derniers jours, ils s'étaient tant précipités, les aveint entrainés dans des méandres si profonds. Il ne s'en extirperait sûrement jamais. Comment pouvait-il oublier maintenant ? A chaque regard qu'il posait n'importe où dans le TARDIS, jusque dans les pièces qu'il fréquentait d'habitude le moins de son vaisseau spatio-temporel, il retrouvait de douloureux souvenirs de son ange aux cheveux d'or. Et ses éclats de rire lui revenaient comme un poignard dans les deux cœurs... En même temps.

Alors si c'était si dur de ne pas penser à elle, pourquoi diable avait-il programmé le TARDIS jusqu'à la supernova autour de laquelle il était en orbite ce matin-même ? L'étoile qu'il avait brûlée juste pour lui dire au revoir, juste pour revoir une dernière fois ses yeux bruns, remplis de larmes… Juste pour l'entendre dire une dernière fois qu'elle l'aimait. Juste pour la voir sans pouvoir la toucher et l'embrasser… Et maintenant il revenait devant cette étoile morte, aussi morte que Rose Tyler l'était dans cet univers.

Les larmes coulaient de nouveau sur son visage et ses deux cœurs se serraient à la vue de cette étoile qu'il ne pourrait jamais ressusciter, devant cette porte à jamais close sur la femme qu'il aimait. Tout cela, toute cette douleur qui le terrassait, Donna avait deviné que sa compagne lui manquait. Elle lui avait demandé son nom. Mais jamais elle ne pourrait comprendre combien il se sentait perdu et mort sans elle. Combien il donnerait tout pour la retrouver à ses côtés. Un rêve, impossible. Rose Tyler, sa joie de vivre et tout ce qui l'avait charmé chez elle depuis le premier jour, tout ce qu'il aimait en cette humaine si pétillante n'était plus que des souvenirs. De douloureux souvenirs. Et il les ravivait encore en revenant sur les traces de leur dernier « contact ».

« Rose, gémit-il. »

Depuis qu'il avait dit à Donna le nom de la jeune femme, il ne pouvait plus rien prononcer d'autre que le nom si cher à ses cœurs : Rose Tyler. Le TARDIS dût comprendre le mal que revenir ici faisait à son voleur parce qu'elle se mit à s'agiter et la console de rotor s'activa d'elle-même.

Il fallut quelques secondes au Seigneur du Temps pour se rendre compte qu'il quittait le système de la supernova. Son TARDIS avait pris les commandes. Il se jeta sur la console pour voir où sa machine spatio-temporelle comptait ainsi l'emmener. Tant que ce n'était pas Londres ou tout autre endroit qui lui rappellerait sa Rose, il pourrait peut-être enfin faire son deuil de son dernier compagnon.

L'espace profond avait été remplacé par un espace plus profond encore. Si à la place d'une supernova il n'avait pas vu une supernova en formation, le Docteur aurait pu penser qu'il n'avait pas bougé. Mais c'était faux. Il reconnaissait la station spatiale qu'il détectait sur ses écrans. Il s'était déjà rendu ici. Et il n'était pas seul à l'époque. Le TARDIS l'avait ramené au jour de la mort de la Terre. Et il allait y assister, une nouvelle fois.

« Pourquoi on est-ce que tu m'as conduit, là, demanda le Seigneur du Temps à la conscience de sa machine spatio-temporelle, c'est un paradoxe de se trouver ici en double. »

Dans son esprit, le Docteur eut l'impression d'entendre le TARDIS lui répondre ce n'était pas un paradoxe vu la distance qu'il y avait entre eux et la plateforme d'observation. Même si c'était vrai, le Docteur appréciait fort peu de se retrouver ici. La fin du monde… Il avait choisi d'emmener Rose Tyler ici, pour son premier voyage dans le temps et l'espace.

Elle était là-bas, avec sa régénération précédente, et il ne pouvait qu'admirer la planète Terre se consumer sous les effets de l'expansion du soleil. Rose lui avait dit qu'ils avaient été trop occupés ce jour-là à sauver leurs vies pour remarquer ces derniers instants de la planète Terre. Au moins, cette fois, il pouvait voir toute la majestuosité de cette extinction. Et la Terre brûlait devant lui comme l'avait fait Gallifrey.

« Pourquoi ici, pourquoi maintenant ? Demanda à nouveau le Docteur dans le vide. »

Le TARDIS ne lui répondit pas cette fois. Le Docteur le savait déjà. Son vaisseau spatio-temporel avait un lien fort avec lui il voulait boucler la boucle pour son voleur. Il avait ramené le Seigneur du Temps jusqu'au premier voyage de Rose Tyler, ce qu'elle-même avait par la suite nommé leur premier « rendez-vous »… Et il l'emmenait en même temps voir la mort de la Terre, la planète de Rose, de Donna et de tellement d'autres de ses compagnons au fil du temps.

La boucle était bouclée, c'était vrai. Les souvenirs envahissaient encore l'esprit du Docteur mais ils étaient comme les fragments de la Terre qui frôlaient le bois bleu du TARDIS, ils le frôlaient sans le percuter. Ils lui échappaient…

Rose était partie, autant que ne l'était la Terre. Il avait dit à Rose à cette époque qu'il n'était pas là pour sauver la Terre, que son temps était venu. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Rose Tyler. Et ce ne serait pas le cas non plus de sa mémoire. Elle vivrait en lui, pas dans un soleil mort pour lui rappeler leurs adieux, un soleil qu'il ne voulait maintenant plus jamais revoir de sa vie. Non, elle vivrait en lui dans la disparition de la Terre et dans tous les autres souvenirs qu'il avait de sa compagne chérie. Rien qu'encore la veille, il la tenait dans ses bras. Et les jours d'avant… Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter si facilement de revenir sur Terre auprès de Jackie.

Fouillant inconsciemment dans la poche de son long manteau, le Docteur sentit la surface dure d'une boite sur laquelle il se piqua légèrement le doigt. Il la sortit et se demanda comment il pouvait avoir autant sous-estimé la tempête qui approchait. Comment il avait pu relâcher sa vigilance auprès de la jeune femme ainsi. Il ne savait que trop bien les réponses. Il ne savait trop bien que c'était son choix, sa décision qui les avait amenés à Londres. Il ne pouvait pas prévoir les fantômes, Torchwood et les Cybermen,… Mais il était quand même responsable de leur retour.

Avec son tournevis sonique, le Seigneur du Temps ouvrit les portes du TARDIS et plongea son regard dans la surface bouillonnante du cadavre du soleil qui approchait dangereusement à son tour de la cabine bleue. Il s'apprêta à balancer la boite qu'il tenait dans sa main dans le vide de l'espace… Et il se ravisa. C'était la dernière chose qu'il avait d'elle. Le dernier souvenir de ces derniers jours passés en compagnie de sa compagne. Il referma les portes et posa la boite sur la console du vaisseau.

« Alors, où va-t-on, maintenant ? Demanda le Seigneur du Temps à sa machine. »

Le rotor s'anima une nouvelle fois sans qu'il ne touche aux commandes du TARDIS. Londres, à nouveau… Et pire l'année où il avait perdu Rose. Ou plutôt l'an suivant. La bataille de Canary Wharf était encore si proche.

Alors qui diable menaçait-il à présent la capitale de la Grande Bretagne ?


	3. Chapitre 2 Les Regrets

**Chapitre deux : Les regrets **

Le miroir où la silhouette de la Fille apparaissait au coin de l'œil fut recouvert violemment par le Seigneur du Temps. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un membre de cette famille du Sang à punir pour l'éternité. Et il savait parfaitement quelle serait sa meilleure place dans l'univers. Le fils, qui avait pris le corps d'un des élèves du professeur qu'il avait été dans les derniers jours, se réveilla dans le TARDIS, mais le Docteur le figea et l'habilla en homme de paille. L'ironie de sa situation le consolait un peu des derniers jours qu'il avait passé en tant que simple humain. Le Seigneur du Temps le plaça dans le même champ d'où étaient sortis les premiers hommes de paille vivants et esclaves de la Famille du Sang. Il cacha le visage du garçon avec un sac et l'abandonna là. Sa vengeance était accomplie, sa tâche finie. Mais il lui restait encore une personne à voir avant de repartir dans le TARDIS.

Joan Rodfern faisait les cent pas dans la maisonnette. Elle savait que John Smith avait choisi d'ouvrir la montre du Seigneur du Temps, elle l'avait vu dans son regard. Aussi, quand il rentra dans la maison, elle ne fut pas surprise de voir John rentrer, habillé d'un grand manteau et d'un regard plus sombre qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu.

« Il est parti ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, il est parti. »

Joan et le Docteur parlèrent de John et de ce qu'il était devenu, de ce qu'était redevenu le Docteur. Celui-ci lui proposa de voyager avec lui. Il voulait recommencer avec elle. Elle voulait recommencer elle-aussi, recommencer ailleurs. Mais pas avec lui. Il lui rappelait trop John tout en sachant qu'il n'était pas lui. John était mort, tout autant que son premier mari. Elle n'aurait que des regrets en voyageant avec le Seigneur du Temps. Pour le convaincre de la laisser là, à pleurer sa personnalité humaine qu'il lui expliquait faire partie de lui et ne faire qu'un avec son propre esprit, Joan lui demanda s'il y aurait eu autant de morts si le hasard ne l'avait pas amené à cette époque et à cet endroit. Il sortit et repartit vers le TARDIS. Joan se rassit, chamboulée et recommença à pleurer l'homme qu'elle n'avait pas connu assez.

…

S'il n'avait pas programmé aléatoirement cette destination… C'était évident qu'il n'y aurait pas eu tous ces morts. Pas cette année-là, en tout cas. Maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé son esprit de Seigneur du Temps, et surtout maintenant qu'il avait réglé le problème de la Famille du Sang, il ne cessait d'en vouloir à son TARDIS d'avoir choisi l'an 1913, la veille de la première des guerres mondiales de la Terre. Même s'il l'avait nié à Joan, il savait l'esprit de John Smith plus proche de lui qu'il ne l'avait dit. Pourquoi serait-il sinon revenu voir l'infirmière ? Pourquoi avoir tenté de l'emmener avec lui dans son TARDIS ? Il avait déjà Martha. Elle avait d'ailleurs été brillante dans ces moments difficiles, et d'une loyauté qu'il ne pensait pas retrouver. Pas après Rose… Rose, il avait vu son visage dans ses rêves, il avait même su lui donner son nom. Et il l'avait dessinée, avec amour comme si une part de John Smith avait quand même su ce que cette jeune femme, qu'il sentait d'ailleurs s'effacer, représentait vraiment pour lui. Il avait aimé Joan Rodfern, sincèrement. Et le Docteur avait encore des sentiments de John en lui. Mais Joan avait fait son choix. Et elle avait raison : John Smith avait été plus courageux que lui. Les humains étaient toujours plus courageux que lui. Et il était fier de savoir que le lâche Seigneur du Temps avait su prendre la bonne décision en étant humanisé. Il avait sauvé le monde, voire l'univers même, en renonçant à l'amour de Joan et la vie de famille que lui offrait son avenir. Parce qu'il avait vu son avenir. Il l'avait vu car il n'aurait jamais pu n'être que John Smith, un professeur d'histoire anglais du XXème siècle. Il l'avait compris en ayant cette vision accélérée de son avenir heureux avec Joan. Et il y avait renoncé. Mais le Docteur voyait encore ses images, cet avenir qui n'existerait jamais de ce couple amoureux, de cette famille qu'ils auraient pu former…

Martha l'attendait devant le TARDIS mais il ne se pressait pas. Son alter ego avait fait le bon choix pour l'univers. Mais l'avait-il fait aussi pour lui ? Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il rêvait d'un tel avenir. Il avait déjà une famille. Mais c'était une éternité entière qui s'était déjà écoulé depuis. Dix vies… Plus de cinq siècles,... Joan aurait pu rendre le professeur heureux. Mais pas le Seigneur du Temps. Et John Smith n'était qu'un écho de ce dernier.

Arrivé devant Martha Jones, il vit la présence du jeune garçon qu'il avait choisi pour prendre soin de son esprit et de la montre qu'il contenait. Il remercia le garçon puis lui redonna la montre en lui expliquant qu'elle n'avait plus de pouvoir, que ce n'était plus qu'une montre ordinaire. Mais elle lui sauverait la vie un jour. Et il savait que ce serait le cas. Il l'avait vu alors qu'un vrai lien se formait entre le garçon et l'esprit du Seigneur du Temps.

Une fois, le jeune garçon reparti, le Docteur se retourna vers Martha et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et l'étreignit pour la remercier de sa loyauté et de son courage. Ils rentrèrent ensuite dans le TARDIS. Le Docteur pensait encore à Joan et l'avenir sur lequel son alter ego avait choisi de tirer un trait. La famille qu'il aurait pu avoir avec Joan, il l'avait déjà. Mais John au moins avait pu voir sa famille potentielle dans une vision. Lui, il n'avait pas eu cette chance. Il n'avait que le sentiment fort que sa famille n'était pas potentielle. Mais les regrets de Joan Rodfern d'avoir perdu John Smith, avec qui elle aurait pu avoir une famille et une vie heureuse, n'étaient rien en comparaison de ses propres regrets de ne jamais pouvoir rencontrer sa famille qui, elle, n'était pas tirée de son imagination ou de la vision d'un avenir qui n'existerait jamais. Cette famille, elle existait. Mais il ne la verrait jamais. Il ne saurait jamais s'il avait raison. Et il ne pouvait pas en parler. Même à Martha. Malgré sa gentillesse et sa bonne influence sur son sombre état d'esprit, elle n'était qu'une de ses compagnes parmi tant d'autres.

« Vous allez bien, Docteur ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Oui. Allons faire un tour à votre époque. Un vétéran va être médaillé, expliqua-t-il. »

Il allait faire se dématérialiser son vaisseau quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte du TARDIS.

Joan Rodfern se trouvait juste derrière. Le Docteur sortit et referma la porte du TARDIS.

« Pourquoi vous êtes venue ? Vous avez changée d'avis ? Demanda le Seigneur du Temps.

- Non. Je voulais seulement savoir, avant que vous ne partiez. L'esprit de John est toujours en vous, vous m'avez dit. Vous avez ses souvenirs, ses sentiments ?

- En un sens, oui. Je sais ce qu'il a pensé et ce qu'il a ressenti. Ça ne veut pas dire que je ressente la même chose.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je vous demande, Docteur. Je voudrais seulement savoir ce que John ressentant pour moi. Est-ce qu'il m'aimait vraiment ?

- Vous voulez plus de regrets, encore ?

- Je veux seulement savoir. Je veux faire mon deuil en connaissance de ses sentiments. Vous pouvez me répondre à ce sujet ?

- Oui, le Docteur fit une courte pause, il vous aimait. Mais je ne pouvais pas vous aimer, moi. Je ressens toujours l'amour qu'il avait pour vous, Joan. Ils étaient très forts.

- Vous les ressentez ?

- Oui. Mais j'ai retrouvé ma mémoire à présent. Vous vous souvenez de la jeune femme que John avait dessinée dans son journal ? Elle s'appelle bien Rose, comme il pensait l'avoir inventé, Rose Tyler. C'était ma compagne, avant Martha. Et même si John vous aimait et qu'il était moi, j'ai su en retrouvant mes souvenirs que mes cœurs appartenaient déjà à une autre femme.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? John disait qu'elle s'effaçait.

- Oui. Elle est partie. Comme John Smith pour vous. Elle est toujours en vie mais elle m'est inaccessible.

- Ne renoncez pas à l'amour pour ça. John l'a déjà fait avec moi. N'ayez pas plus de regrets. »

Joan se retourna puis redescendit le chemin vers le village tout proche. Tout en pensant à ce que venait de lui dire l'infirmière, le Docteur retourna dans son TARDIS. Des regrets… Il n'en avait que trop dans sa trop longue vie. Trop de pertes. Il voulait voir quelque chose de bien pour une fois.

Le Seigneur du Temps acheva le processus de dématérialisation et le TARDIS fila dans le vortex du temps.


	4. Chapitre 3 La colère

**Chapitre trois : La colère.**

Le regard perdu dans l'horizon du ciel terrien rempli des « Toclafanes » du Maitre, le Docteur cherchait une fois de plus à connecter son esprit de Seigneur du Temps aux satellites du réseau Archange. Martha Jones devait encore parcourir la surface de la Terre, qu'il voyait parfois à travers les nuages mais qu'il ne pouvait plus qu'imaginer d'après ses nombreux souvenirs de cette planète, berceau de l'humanité, qui lui était si chère aux cœurs.

Le Maitre partait parfois à la surface avec sa femme. Mais le Docteur, lui, n'avait pas pu sortir du Vaillant depuis près d'un an, déjà. Dix mois… Dix mois s'étaient déjà écoulés depuis qu'il s'était fait piéger par son ami d'enfance dans cette forme. C'était toujours son corps. Un corps vieilli. De plusieurs décennies. Un corps qui ne lui servait plus à rien. Mais qui permettait à son esprit de mener son plan à bien. Utiliser le plan-même du Maitre pour le défaire était séduisant. Et il avait, principalement depuis leur rencontre avec la Famille du Sang, une confiance absolue en sa nouvelle compagne.

Martha ne le décevrait pas. Et tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était attendre et profiter du temps libre que lui laissait le Maitre, comme ces fois où il allait inspecter ses chantiers astronavals. L'esprit connecté au réseau Archange, le Seigneur du Temps ne remarqua pas tout de suite la présence de son comparse gallifréen derrière lui.

« Ah Docteur ! Tu t'affaiblis, mon vieil ami. Le TARDIS m'a enfin laissé voir quelques détails sur la vie que tu as menée depuis notre dernière rencontre. Tu te souviens ? Los Angeles, le premier janvier 2000 ? Cette fois-là aussi, j'avais le contrôle de ton TARDIS.

- Qu'est-ce que ça t'apportes, d'avoir accès au TARDIS ? Demanda avec difficulté le Docteur. Tu as déjà la Terre sous ton jouc et l'humanité prête à te servir pour conquérir l'univers… T u as gagné cette fois.

- Oh, Docteur, Docteur ! Je n'aurais pas gagné avant de diriger l'univers, mais ça tu le sais déjà. En attendant, te voir aussi… Impuissant, c'est vraiment amusant ! Tu ne trouves pas, ma chérie ? »

La femme du Maitre hocha la tête, désintéressée de leurs broutilles. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son mari continuait de tourmenter le vieil homme dans son fauteuil roulant. Il n'était plus une menace pour lui et son plan. Mais Harold continuait pourtant. Et il la délaissait. Lucy attendait que l'univers leur appartienne et peut-être qu'elle se vengerait de la façon dont la traitait le Maitre, parce que ce n'était plus vraiment son mari.

« Tu sais ce qu'elle m'a raconté, ton TARDIS ? Demandait Harold au Docteur.

- Que ton plan était complétement fou et que ce paradoxe va t'exploser à la figure ? Proposa le Seigneur du Temps.

- Amusant. Non, elle m'a parlé de ta dernière compagne.

- Quoi ? Tu te renseignes encore sur Martha ? Je croyais que tu avais ses parents à disposition pour ça.

- Je ne parle pas de Martha Jones.

- De Donna ? Elle n'est restée qu'une journée. Deux si on compte le fait que c'était la nuit.

- Elle a refusé de t'accompagner ? Comme Grace ?

- Je ne sais pas où tu veux en venir, répondit calmement le Docteur, mais contrairement à toi, je n'ai jamais forcé personne à m'accompagner. Encore moins en sachant que je peux te rencontrer à n'importe quel instant. Même quand tu es mort autant de fois.

- Ta ta ta, C'est bizarre que tu ais oublié son nom, quand même. Elle t'a sauvé la vie.

- Elles m'ont toutes sauvé la vie, répliqua le Docteur, même Donna en ce peu de temps qu'elle a voyagé avec moi.

- Mais de là à absorber le Vortex du Temps ! Avoue quand même que ça, c'est assez… Particulier. Et dingue. Un peu comme toi, après tout. Vous deviez bien aller ensemble. Comme c'est dommage que tu l'ais perdue. »

Le Docteur blêmit à la mention du «Vortex du Temps », enfin autant qu'il le pouvait avec son visage déjà blafard.

Il voulut se lever et faire recracher ses paroles à son ancien compatriote. A la place, il frappa des poings les accoudoirs de son fauteuil en se rendant trop tard compte que c'était la réaction qu'attendait le Maitre et qu'elle le faisait jubiler.

Il se moqua de lui et reprit son discours tortueux sur ce que lui avait avoué le TARDIS. Le Docteur se doutait que son vaisseau ne lui aurait jamais parlé ainsi de Rose. Contrairement à d'autres de ses compagnes, même proches du Docteur, elle avait toujours apprécié la jeune femme. Elles s'étaient associées pour lui sauver la vie. Et elle l'avait protégée de nombreuses fois. Jamais elle n'aurait livrée au Maitre des informations sur Rose Tyler sans y être forcée.

Le Gallifréen l'avait transformé en machine à paradoxe et il avait dû la torturer pour prendre son contrôle. Et le Maitre le torturait maintenant avec le simple nom de sa compagne et amante.

Le Maitre lui parlait du Grand Méchant Loup, de leur complicité, leurs fous-rires dans le TARDIS, mais pas de leur rapprochement durant les derniers jours. Ni les sentiments qui les avaient liés. Le TARDIS devait avoir réussi à garder pour elle leur secret. Et il ne devait pas donner au Maitre de nouvelles armes contre lui.

« Sérieusement, c'était une vraie perle, cette fille. Comment est-ce que tu l'as perdue ?

- Elle a été piégée dans un univers parallèle.

- Ah, et c'est pour lui dire au revoir que tu as brûlé un soleil pour ouvrir une faille ? »

Le Maitre éclata ensuite de rire en comprenant ce qu'il sous-entendait lui-même. Le Docteur blêmit plus encore.

Et ça y est, il venait de donner de nouvelles armes à son geôlier. Pire encore, il avait indirectement fait comprendre au Maitre ses sentiments pour Rose Tyler. La pire erreur qu'il pouvait faire alors qu'il devait rester concentré sur le réseau Archange et pour cela rester calme. Il ne pouvait plus vraiment y compter, maintenant…

Son vieil ami d'enfance allait le harceler maintenant, enfin il allait le faire avec quelque chose qui pourrait vraiment fonctionner. Mais il y avait la Terre en jeu, et plus encore.

« Je te savais romantique avec la Terre et les Humains, mais de là à t'enticher d'une humaine…

- …

- C'est vrai que la photo que m'en as montré le TARDIS était assez… avantageuse.

-…

- Tu ne vas plus me répondre, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai d'autres plans pour l'instant. Tu sais, une fois que je serais maitre de l'univers, ce serait bien que je sois maitre de tous les univers, non ? Avec une machine à paradoxes ce ne sera pas très compliqué pour la récupérer.

- Tu ne voudras jamais la récupérer. Tu ne me feras pas ce plaisir.

- Je n'ai pas dit que je te la rendrais. Je pensais plutôt à m'amuser avec elle. Quoi de mieux que tes compagnes pour te faire souffrir ? Après tout ce que tu m'as fait endurer durant toutes ces années… Je crois que cette Rose est enfin la clé de ma vengeance, Docteur.

- Je ne te laisserais pas mener ce plan à terme, Maitre, et tu le sais.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Me roulez dessus avec ton fauteuil ? Regarde ce que je peux faire avec ce joli stylo sonique ! »

Le Maitre pointa son outil sur le Docteur et le fauteuil se mit à tourner tout seul comme une toupie. Surpris, le Docteur s'accrocha aux accoudoirs. Une fois que le Maitre eut fini de jouer avec son nouvel outil, le Docteur parla à nouveau :

« Tu ne feras pas ça, Maitre, pour la même raison que moi. Aller dans l'univers parallèle détruira cet univers. Et si tu es maitre de l'univers, je ne pense pas que tu voudras le détruire, juste pour me voir souffrir. Je serais déjà à ta merci, si tu réussis.

- Ce n'est pas faux… Il n'empêche que je suis fou. Et que je pourrais très bien le faire juste par folie.

- Tu n'es pas fou, Maitre. Tu es malade. Ça fait des siècles que je te le dis.

- Et tu pourras continuer. Tant que tu m'amuseras, bien sûr. Après je ne sais pas… Je te tuerais sûrement. »

La menace était une autre preuve de la folie du Maitre. Le Docteur savait bien que jamais son ami d'enfance ne le tuerait. Il savait aussi que de toute façon, dans moins de deux mois, Martha serait devant lui et il retrouverait sa puissance grâce au réseau Archange. Le plan du Maitre serait bientôt un château de cartes sur lequel il allait souffler comme le Grand Méchant Loup du conte des trois petits cochons. Et tant pis si le Gallifréen pensait que Rose serait un appas suffisant pour qu'il renonce à lutter contre lui. « Rose », rien que l'évocation de son nom faisait encore mal au Docteur. Mais comme avec les Carionnites qui pensaient que son nom l'affaiblirait, le Maitre se trompait en utilisant le nom de Rose Tyler. « Rose » était bien une clé, mais pas celle de sa douleur et sa faiblesse. C'était celle de sa force, de sa colère mais aussi de son amour pour la Terre. La clé pour le faire tenir plus longtemps encore et garder foi en l'Humanité toute entière. Rose allait l'aider dans son dernier combat contre son vieil ennemi. Tout en gardant le visage souriant de son amie en tête, il reprit sa concentration dès que le Maitre le laissa seul pour la nuit. Deux mois étaient encore à subir sous cette forme et bientôt il arrêterait le plan fou de son dernier et premier ennemi. La Terre oublierait bientôt cette terrible année. Et lui oublierait bientôt cette colère que le nom de « Rose Tyler » avait réveillée.


	5. Chapitre 4 La Peine

**Chapitre quatre : La peine.**

Martha avait fait quelque chose d'extraordinaire : pendant un an, elle avait parcouru à pied toute la Terre. Et elle se tenait à présent devant le Maitre, soutenant avec fierté et courage son regard. Il ne restait encore qu'une dizaine de secondes avant qu'il ne retrouve sa force. Le Docteur était entièrement connecté au réseau Archange à présent…

Un an entier s'était écoulé, un an entier qui va s'effacer. Trois, deux, un,… Et voilà que le compte à rebours était terminé et le Docteur retrouvait tout son pouvoir, même plus ; Le voilà qui était désormais devenu invincible et lévitait au-dessus du sol. Son plus vieil ami comprit qu'il avait perdu et s'était recroquevillé au plus près du mur. Il le voyait avancer vers lui et le Docteur vit dans ses yeux la peur qu'il lui inspirait. Il savait ce que le Docteur allait lui faire, et il le craignait de ce fait plus que jamais :

« Je te pardonne ».

Le Docteur le serra dans ses bras, puis le temps commença à reculer, une année entière allait être effacée. Le TARDIS venait d'être libéré et le paradoxe ne pouvait plus être contenu. Un choc jeta à terre le Docteur et toutes les autres personnes présentes sur le Vaillant, alors que le temps reculait autour d'eux. Toute la planète allait oublier cette année où le Maitre avait réussi à devenir le Maitre de la Terre. Tous, sauf ceux-là, qui étaient à l'épicentre de ce paradoxe temporel.

Le temps remonta en quelques secondes… Et les voilà qui étaient revenus à leur point de départ : le président américain venait de mourir devant toutes les télévisions du globe, mais tout le mal que le Maitre avait fait par la suite aux humains avait disparu. Le Maitre était alors fou de rage que le Docteur l'ait encore vaincu. Mais il l'était surtout de devoir rester son prisonnier. Pire : son compagnon.

…

La mère de Martha avait essayé de le tuer, mais le Docteur avait réussi à la convaincre de ne pas le faire. Avec tout le mal que le Maitre lui avait fait, à elle et aussi à sa famille, elle souhaitait le voir disparaitre plutôt que rester en vie, même prisonnier dans le TARDIS. Pourtant, c'était bien la responsabilité d'un Seigneur du Temps de s'occuper de lui et elle incombait ainsi au Docteur, il en était convaincu et le déclara devant eux.

…

Une balle avait été tirée et elle les avait prise par surprise. Et plus encore l'identité du tireur : Lucy Saxon, la femme du Maitre. Lucy lâcha son arme mais elle ne regrettait absolument pas son geste. Elle venait de tuer son mari, et c'était tout ce que désirait le Maitre : mourir. Mourir pour échapper une dernière fois au Docteur, mourir pour le vaincre une dernière fois. Pour finir sa vie libre. Une simple balle, ça ne tue pourtant pas un Seigneur du Temps, se disait le Docteur.

Mais il refusait de se régénérer. Comment pouvait-il refuser de se régénérer ? Se demandait le Docteur en comprenant ce qu'il risquait de redevenir : le dernier des siens. Il avait encore tellement de vies à vivre, il y avait encore tellement qu'il pensait pouvoir faire pour le sauver. Mais il ne le pourra plus jamais si le Maitre n'acceptait pas de se régénérer. Et il lui sourit en disant qu'il ne se régénérerait pas. Le Docteur pleurait en le tenant dans ses bras, alors que ses deux cœurs s'épuisaient et que son souffle finit par ne plus passer l'entrebâillement de ses lèvres. Et il s'éteignit.

Le Maitre, Koschei, son plus vieil ami d'enfance, le Seigneur du Temps le plus fou de toute l'histoire de Gallifrey… Il était mort pour toujours. Le dernier des Seigneurs du Temps qui existait dans cet univers...Voilà ce qu'il était de nouveau condamné à supporter. Cette solitude, cette mélancolie, cette nostalgie de son monde qu'il ne pouvait plus partager avec personne. Il ne restait plus que lui. Dans cet univers, il était encore une fois le dernier des enfants de Gallifrey, le dernier des Seigneurs du Temps,… Le dernier de son monde, le Maitre l'avait quitté.

…

Martha l'avait quitté, elle ne voulait plus voyager maintenant qu'elle avait compris que les sentiments du Docteur pour Rose seraient toujours trop forts pour qu'il ne l'oublie jamais et la remarque, elle, un jour. Elle avait commencé par lui parler de son amie et elle lui avait ensuite expliqué que c'était à son tour de laisser tomber. Elle le laissait seul, après Jack qui était reparti à Torchwood, à Cardiff.

Il restait seul, sans compagnon, sans ami et sans famille. Il n'avait plus que son TARDIS, cette vieille vie aigre et solitaire lui retombait dessus. Le Docteur se prit à repenser à son ancienne compagne en se disant que si Rose n'avait pas eu de sentiments pour lui, ou si lui ne les avait jamais eus, elle serait quand même restée à ses côtés. Elle ne l'aurait jamais abandonné, et encore moins dans ces temps si douloureux. Rose lui manquait tellement, et le Maitre aussi. Il fallait bien qu'il se l'avoue : il avait fait tellement de peines sur la Terre, à tous les humains, à Martha et à sa famille…Et aussi à lui-même : il l'avait quand même harcelé pendant toute une année.

Mais pourtant il lui avait pardonné, et il le pensait toujours. Mais il ne lui pardonnait pas pour autant de l'avoir abandonné. L'univers entier l'avait abandonné, et dire que quelques heures plus tôt seulement pour eux, qui étaient à l'épicentre de l'ouragan temporel, le monde entier connaissait son nom et plaçait tout leur espoir en son nom du Docteur.

Il avait sauvé la Terre par leur biais. Et maintenant, tous l'avaient complétement oublié. Lui n'oublierait pas, ni la peine que le Maitre leur a fait subir, ni la peine que la propre mort de Koschei le fait maintenant souffrir. Il n'oublierait pas le mal qu'il lui avait fait durant cette longue année.

Mais ce passé était derrière lui ; et ses voyages dans son bon vieux TARDIS, dernier vestige qu'il n'aurait jamais de Gallifrey, allaient le lui faire oublier ainsi que cette malheureuse année et le court temps où il n'avait plus été le dernier des Seigneurs du Temps.

Pourtant, en brûlant le corps du Maitre sur un bûcher, il avait à peine retenu ses larmes : il ne restait plus que lui et il se demandait pourquoi Koschei lui avait fait ça. Le bruit des Tambours dans sa tête devait donc avoir été trop insupportable pour continuer à vivre encore avec ce fardeau… Mais il était son dernier congénère, sa dernière famille.

Et comme toujours, il pensa que c'était faux. Au plus profond de lui, le dernier des Seigneurs du Temps savait que ça l'était, il savait qu'il n'était pas vraiment le dernier des Seigneurs du Temps. Il l'était seulement dans cet univers…

C'était dans un autre univers, un univers parallèle, où il ne pourrait jamais se rendre, que se trouvait le véritable dernier Seigneur du Temps, le dernier de son propre univers ; et quant à lui, le Docteur, il était bel et bien le dernier du sien...

Ce fils, il essayait de se l'imaginer, ce fils vers qui ses pensées se tournaient à nouveau alors que la peine de perdre son vieil ami d'enfance lui transperçait les cœurs et que la fumée sertie des cendres du Maitre s'élevait, derrière lui, dans les airs.


	6. Chapitre 5 L'amour

**Chapitre cinq : L'amour.**

Le Titanic était sauvé, tout comme la Terre. Frôler Buckingham Palace avait vraiment été impressionnant pour Alonso Frame, mais au moins ils étaient encore en vie. Tout comme les Terriens.

Dans le salon, les survivants du Titanic sont encore sous le choc de la mort qu'ils venaient d'éviter. Le Docteur se rappela soudainement que la jeune femme qui l'avait sauvé, l'innocente Astrid Peth - qui ne rêvait que des étoiles et des sols des planètes qu'elle voyait depuis ses croisières spatiales sans jamais pouvoir les frôler de ses pieds – avait encore son bracelet téléporteur. Et il la rappela à lui, la matérialisant dans le salon alors qu'elle avait sombré dans les moteurs nucléaires du vaisseau de croisière.

Mais il était trop tard : Astrid était déjà morte et c'était son fantôme qui apparut devant eux. Le Seigneur du Temps s'en voulut de ne pas avoir pu la sauver, puis il se décida à rendre à la jeune femme le baiser qu'elle lui avait donné. Embrasser un fantôme... Quand il ne pouvait pas embrasser celle qu'il aimait. Et pourtant il avait l'impression de sentir encore la chaleur de ses lèvres. Comme si le fantôme d'Astrid Peth était encore assez vivante pour ressentir ce baiser.

C'était aussi le premier baiser qu'il échangeait avec une femme depuis des années, depuis bien plus longtemps qu'il ne lui semblait. Il se recula et sortit son tournevis sonique puis disloqua le corps du fantôme en milliers d'atomes, libres de s'envoler vers l'espace et de découvrir l'univers qui la fascinait. Astrid était partie… Elle était libre. Rose, elle, était prisonnière. Prisonnière du monde de Pete. Et lui-aussi, il était prisonnier, prisonnier de ses souvenirs et de l'amour qu'il ne cessait de ressentir pour la jeune terrienne.

C'était le jour de Noël sur Terre et il neigeait. Dans le ciel, le Docteur voyait avec tristesse les feux d'artifice qui éclairaient l'obscurité. Des feux d'artifice qui ne faisaient que renforcer encore sa propre obscurité. Le Docteur ferma les yeux : le bruit des pétards et des feux d'artifice lui arrivaient toujours aux oreilles.

Et il se sentit revenir en 2012, après avoir été voir les jeux olympiques de Londres...

_…_

_Le ciel était aussi chargé de lumières éclatantes que ce soir-là, Rose avait pris sa main dans la sienne et posait sa tête sur son épaule. Il venait de lui dire qu'une tempête approchait, et il la sentait de plus en plus les menacer. Menacer sa compagne mais plus encore le couple qu'ils formaient. Rose releva la tête et lui demanda de rentrer au TARDIS. Elle souriait sans savoir ce que son compagnon pensait. Le Docteur ne la suivit pas. Il gardait les yeux fixés sur les feux d'artifices. _

_« Vous venez, Docteur ? Demanda la jeune femme. »_

_Le Seigneur du Temps ne bougeait pas, Rose retourna à ses côtés et lui reprit la main pour l'entraîner avec elle. Il tira sur la main de sa compagne et l'attira à lui avant de l'embrasser. Rose était surprise de son geste mais elle s'étonna surtout de trouver ce baiser, dont elle avait tant rêvée, si naturel. Au-dessus d'eux, les feux d'artifices se faisaient plus grands et colorés encore qu'au début de la soirée. Rose prolongea ce baiser avant que le Docteur ne se demande s'il n'avait pas commis une erreur en embrassant sa compagne. Les deux voyageurs temporels se séparèrent au bout d'un moment._

_« Waouh… Fit Rose. C'est cette tempête qui te fait tant peur que ça ?_

_- Je ne veux pas qu'elle t'enlève à moi, Rose._

_- Elle ne le fera pas. Lui assura sa compagne avant de prendre son visage dans ses mains et de l'embrasser à nouveau. »_

_Ils ne se dirent rien d'autre de la soirée mais retournèrent dans le TARDIS ensuite, main dans la main et plus heureux que jamais. Le Docteur lança le TARDIS dans le vortex du Temps et retourna aux côtés de Rose Tyler. La jeune femme s'était assise dans le fauteuil derrière la console. Elle le prit par la main et l'attira à lui avant de l'embrasser de nouveau passionnément. Leurs regards brillaient de désir et le Seigneur du Temps commença à déshabiller la jeune femme alors qu'elle caressait ses cheveux sans cesser l'embrasser avec ce désir et cette passion qu'ils se laissaient enfin tous deux exprimer. _

_(…) _

_Le matin ne pouvait pas se lever, ils étaient au plein cœur du vortex temporel, mais le jour se levait quand même dans le TARDIS ; Au moins par la présence de cette odeur délicieuse de thé chaud et de croissants à la banane. Rose émergea du sommeil et reconnut la console du rotor où le Docteur avait aménagé en plateau petit déjeuner. _

_« Où est passée la cuisine, demanda Rose, ne me dis pas que tu l'as supprimée par erreur._

_- Pas du tout, j'avais juste envie d'un petit déjeuner au lit. Mais vu qu'on a dormi, ici… Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. »_

_Rose hocha la tête et se leva pour prendre sa tasse de thé que lui présentait le Docteur. _

_« … Qu'est-ce qu'on peut dire un matin dans le Vortex ?_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Ben, je voudrais bien te demander si tu as bien dormi, mais vu le sol dur où je me suis réveillée, ça ne doit pas vraiment être le cas ; Te demander l'heure qu'il est, ce n'est pas vraiment possible vu qu'on est dans le vortex du temps… Et puis te demander si tu as aimé hier soir, ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée avant le petit-déjeuner._

_- Pourquoi ? Tu en doutes ? Demanda le Docteur en lui souriant. »_

_Rose lui rendit son sourire puis éclata de rire. Elle n'osait seulement pas en parler, de peur d'en avoir rêvé, mais elle sentait bien que tout ça était réel. Leur petit-déjeuner fut long et rempli de plaisanteries, dans une ambiance habituelle et réconfortante._

_« On va où au fait, là ? Demanda Rose. _

_- En fait nulle part. Je n'avais pas trop la tête à nous choisir une destination hier soir. _

_- Très drôle. On fait du surplace ? _

_- En attendant qu'on décide où aller, oui._

_- Et où tu me proposes d'aller ?_

_- Pourquoi tu ne choisirais pas pour une fois ? Même si la dernière fois, tu m'avais quand même emmené dans un paradoxe temporel qui a eu ma peau… Je suis sûr que tu ne feras pas deux fois une telle erreur._

_- Je ne sais pas, je compte bien utiliser les spécificités du Temps et du TARDIS, le temps ne s'écoule pas, non ? Alors ce matin peut durer aussi longtemps qu'on le veut ?_

_- Hum, oui._

_- Je commencerais bien par une douche bien chaude, et peut-être une sieste après. Un vrai lit, je veux dire._

_- Tu as si mal dormi que ça ?_

_- En fait… C'est plutôt le contraire : j'ai bien envie de recommencer. »_

_Rose avait fini son dernier croissant et s'assit sur les genoux du Docteur, en glissant ses jambes entre son torse. Il prit sa compagne entre ses bras et l'embrassa avant de la laisser l'emporter avec lui dans les couloirs du TARDIS… _

_…_

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues alors qu'il voyait les atomes d'Astrid Peth voler autour du TARDIS. Il l'avait aimé, brièvement, mais il avait ressenti quelque chose en l'embrassant. Mais les larmes qui coulaient à ses yeux, ils ne les versaient pas pour elle. Il les versait pour son seul et unique amour, perdu mais qui restait le fantôme de ses cœurs.


	7. Chapitre 6 L'espoir

**Chapitre six : L'espoir.**

« Elle revient ».

Le prêtre romain est le deuxième à le lui dire. De qui est-ce que ces prophètes parlent-ils ? Se demande le Seigneur du Temps. Il sait que s'il écoutait ses cœurs, il saurait dire de qui il s'agit. Qui d'autre pourrait lui revenir ? Qui d'autre avait-il donc perdu ? Trop de choses, trop de gens… Mais pourtant c'était bien à elle qu'il pensait en premier. Donna Noble avait déjà oublié cette prophétie et ils partaient maintenant sauver Pompéi. Mais pas le Docteur. L'ombre de Rose Tyler continuait de le hanter, même dans l'antiquité romaine, même alors qu'un volcan était sur le point de faire sombrer des cités entières sous les cendres et les cendres de l'Histoire et la Mémoire des Hommes.

…

Il ne la voyait pas, elle lui était pourtant apparu, comme un flash, déjà trois fois. Mais à chaque fois, il ne la voyait pas. Il sentait à peine qu'elle était réapparue pour quelques secondes dans leur monde. Il avait le sentiment qu'elle l'épiait, mais il croyait que c'était le fruit de son imagination, comme le possible espoir qu'il avait eu de son retour quand il avait entendu les Oods et les Romains lui dire qu' « elle » revenait. Il avait tellement voulu que ce soit Rose. Il avait tellement voulu croire que l'univers pouvait lui redonner la femme qu'il aimait. La femme qui ne cessait de posséder ses pensées. Mais des mois étaient passés, il voyageait avec Donna, il avait voyagé avec Martha, il avait eu une fille, clone de son seul ADN, une fille qui lui rappelait étrangement Rose pour sa jeunesse, ses cheveux blonds, son caractère,… Et il n'avait pas arrêté de voir Jenny – comme l'avait appelé Donna – comme la fille qu'il avait peut-être eue de Rose et qu'il n'espérait plus rencontrer un jour. Sa fille ou son fils. Rose… Il ne croyait plus en leur retour à présent. Il croyait même impossible tout simplement sa seule survie à cette croisière autour de la planète Midnight. Et même s'il allait abandonner Donna Noble, elle ne serait au moins pas en danger. Lui allait être maintenant jeté dans l'espace, incapable du moindre mouvement et du contrôle de sa parole, et il n'avait plus l'espoir d'un miracle pour le sauver.

…

Donna a disparu. Il faut bien qu'elle soit quelque part. Le Docteur la cherche dans tout le marché, elle a dû entrer dans un étal. Le Seigneur du Temps arriva enfin dans l'échoppe où la jeune femme avait été entrainée. Un scarabée immense tomba au sol et la commerçante regarda Donna se relever, vivante, comme si elle était un monstre. Elle lui demanda ce qu'elle allait devenir. Une brillante compagne, et peut-être un jour à la hauteur de Rose Tyler, se dit le Docteur. Elle avait été brillante tant de fois. Mais elle ne pourrait jamais remplacer Rose, pas pour tout en tout cas. Et puis, il ne voulait plus remplacer sa compagne disparue. Elle était partie, et il l'avait accepté. Donna voyageait avec lui, et tout comme Rose l'avait dit un jour, Donna Noble lui avait avoué vouloir rester pour toujours à ses côtés pour voyager. Même si bien sûr, elle n'avait aucunement les mêmes raisons que Rose pour vouloir voyager pour toujours avec le Seigneur du Temps. Rose avait déclaré vouloir toujours rester par amour, alors qu'ils étaient déjà en couple. Donna, elle, ne voulait simplement pas revenir à sa vie de secrétaire qui lui semblait trop insipide pour elle.

« Vous allez bien ? Demanda le Docteur.

- Oh vous ! Vous ne pouviez pas me retrouver avant ? Par exemple, avant que je n'accepte de voir mon passé ! Vous n'avez pas idée de ce que j'ai eu à faire pour revenir ici. Et encore moins de l'horreur dont j'ai été témoin !

- Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? »

Donna commença à raconter au Docteur comment elle avait été transportée dans le passé et en changeant un simple choix d'itinéraire routier, elle avait détruit l'avenir, elle avait vu le Docteur mourir et elle avait dû se suicider pour permettre à l'ancienne Donna de prendre la bonne décision. Le Docteur avait assez de mal à suivre le récit de son aventure. Mais son attention, qu'il sollicitait pour cela, redoubla quand elle commença à raconter que c'était grâce à une femme qu'elle avait compris ce qu'elle devait faire et que sans elle, elle ne serait jamais arrivée dans cet univers. Elle ne disait jamais son nom mais quand Donna lui dit que cette femme lui avait parlé d'une menace qui ne concernait pas que cet univers de poche créé autour de Donna mais de « tous les mondes », il sentit en lui un fol espoir remonter à son esprit.

« Qui était-elle ? Comment était-elle ? Demanda le Docteur, empressé d'avoir la confirmation de ses soupçons.

- Je ne sais pas, elle ne m'a pas dit son nom, lui rappela Donna.

- De quoi avait-elle l'air ? Insista le Seigneur du Temps.

- Blonde. »

L'espoir qu'il avait eu redoubla encore, et pourtant il s'en sentit tout de suite idiot : combien donc de femmes blondes existait-il ? Et dans sa vie, en Neuf Cent ans ? Mais combien vivaient dans un autre univers ? Combien auraient le courage – ou la stupidité – de passer ainsi d'un univers à un autre ? Qui d'autre donnerait sa vie pour sauver le Docteur ? Qui d'autre aurait pu convaincre Donna Noble de le faire à son tour ?

« Mais avant de mourir, elle m'a dit quelque chose, que je devais vous répéter, rajouta Donna.

- Quoi ? Il ne retenait plus son impatience.

- Juste deux mots…

- Lesquels ?

- Bad Wolf. »

Il se sentit prendre un électrochoc en pleins cœurs. Il ne l'avait pas imaginé, il ne l'avait pas rêvé, il n'était pas devenu cinglé ! Elle était là, dans ce monde où Donna avait été prisonnière et dont elle l'avait libéré. Bad Wolf… Il y croyait enfin pour de vrai cette fois. « Elle » revenait.

…

Devant le TARDIS, toutes les inscriptions avaient changé et s'étaient changés en deux mots, répétés des milliers de fois dans toutes les inscriptions autour de lui. Bad Wolf à l'infini. Un message que lui seul pourrait jamais comprendre. Un message à la fois d'amour et d'espoir.

« Bad Wolf… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- C'est la fin de l'univers ! S'écria le Docteur en rentrant dans son TARDIS.

- La fin de l'univers ? Je croyais que c'était une bonne chose… Je veux dire, vous sembliez si heureux en m'entendant les prononcer, ces deux mots.

- Oh mais je le suis. Mais elle n'aurait jamais pu envoyer le message Bad Wolf si la séparation des univers parallèles n'était pas elle-même menacée.

- Elle ? Vous savez qui elle était n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Bad Wolf… C'est le nom d'une entité crée par la fusion du cœur du TARDIS et de Rose Tyler. Elle et moi sommes les seuls à en connaitre le sens.

- Quoi ? Attendez, vous êtes en train de dire que c'est Rose Tyler qui m'a sauvé la vie ?

- Oui. Elle vous a bien parlé de moi, elle vous a dit être comme vous, non ?

- Oui… Une compagne du Docteur.

- C'est plus que ça, Donna, songea le Docteur, je ne sais pas comment, mais vous êtes liée toutes les deux. Vous êtes apparues dans le TARDIS pour la première fois juste après nos adieux, et vous vous teniez juste à l'endroit où je m'attendais à la voir. Et je n'arrêtais pas d'entendre qu'elle allait revenir depuis que vous voyagez avec moi. Donna, vous m'avez rendu l'espoir ! Mais pour autant ça reste la fin de l'univers…

- Mais Rose est sur le point de revenir, est-ce que ce n'est pas une bonne chose, ça ?

- Si. »

Le Docteur sourit à sa compagne. Sans Donna, il n'aurait jamais su qu'elle revenait et que l'espoir qu'il avait toujours de la revoir n'était plus composé de seules chimères. C'était la vérité, et cette fin de l'univers pouvait bien arriver, il ne voulait plus penser à rien d'autre qu'à la possibilité qu'il avait de nouveau de serrer Rose Tyler dans ses bras et de l'embrasser.


	8. Chapitre 7 Le retour

**Chapitre sept : Le retour.**

Le canon était enfin prêt, elle n'allait plus devoir projeter son simple esprit, elle n'allait plus devoir sauter dans un simple univers de poche – même si ça avait déjà été une grande avancée et que ça avait permis à Torchwood d'enfin bien calibrer le canon universel. Mais le plus important pour l'agent Tyler était qu'il soit à présent fonctionnel. Et elle devait de toute façon prendre le risque de l'utiliser. La menace de l'extinction des étoiles n'était que de plus en plus proche d'eux. Tout disparaissait dans l'espace.

« Tu veux vraiment y aller, seule ? Demanda la mère de la jeune femme.

- Je le dois, maman. Je l'ai déjà fait : même dans son monde. Je ne risque rien.

- Tu n'étais qu'une projection ! Répliqua Jackie Tyler.

- Net t'inquiètes pas, chérie. Mickey et toi vous allez bientôt pouvoir la suivre de toute façon.

- Ce qui m'inquiète, Pete, c'est qu'elle doive y aller seule, la première. «

Rose soupira. Sa mère n'arrivait toujours pas à accepter qu'elle était une adulte et que son boulot lui demandait de prendre des risques. Bien sûr, ce risque-là, elle ne le prenait pas pour Torchwood. Elle le prenait pour l'univers. Comme au bon vieux temps où elle voyageait avec le Docteur…

« Je suis prête, affirma Rose aux techniciens du canon. »

Ils lui confirmèrent que tout était prêt. Rose remercia Pete pour tout et lui demanda de bien s'occuper de sa famille si elle ne pouvait pas revenir. Son père la prit dans ses bras en lui promettant de le faire. La jeune femme se tourna ensuite vers les deux garçonnets qui la regardaient comme une héroïne partant à la guerre pour sauver l'univers.

Elle se pencha vers eux, blonds tous les deux aux yeux encore bleus comme tant de bambin de leur âge, on pouvait les prendre pour des jumeaux. Rose les embrassa sur la joue et Tony Tyler, son petit-frère et l'ainé des deux enfants, lui souhaita bonne chance et l'autre garçon pleurait encore quand Rose le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Je t'aime mon champion, je te promet que je vais revenir, mon chéri. »

Le bambin séchait ses larmes et fixait le sol pour ne pas la voir partir. Rose Tyler en eut le cœur serré mais elle se tourna tout de même vers sa mère et l'enlaça. Elle n'ignorait pas que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle voyait sa famille…

Rose s'installa dans le canon devant ses parents et les deux garçonnets. Le plus jeune des enfants la fixa dans les yeux et lui adressa un triste signe de la main. Rose sourit puis elle sentit qu'elle quittait son univers et qu'elle revenait enfin chez elle.

…

« Il ne se passe jamais rien le samedi, disait le Docteur. »

La voix du Seigneur du Temps arrivait comme un murmure aux oreilles de Rose Tyler. Elle entendit ensuite le son de dématérialisation du TARDIS. Et elle se retrouva dans une rue déserte, à l'exception d'un laitier. Son arme avait été téléportée en même temps qu'elle. Elle avait l'air d'une vraie guerrière devant ce laitier innocent et apeuré. Mais le TARDIS était parti. Rose déclara que ça ne faisait que commencer et leva la tête vers le ciel. Un grand choc bouleversa le laitier et le reste de la rue. Le reste de la planète, en fait. Les planètes étaient visibles dans le ciel. Mais Rose savait que ce n'était qu'un début. Elle savait que quelque chose de bien plus gros était en train d'arriver.

…

Les rues de Londres étaient la proie des fêtards et des casseurs. Pourquoi fallait-il que les humains ne voient jamais quand leur propre ciel leur tombait sur la tête ? Rose Tyler entra dans un magasin informatique et menaça des adolescents qui profitaient de la panique pour cambrioler la boutique. Elle leur dit qu'elle allait se servir de son arme et qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. Les gamins s'enfuirent. Avec un soupir, Rose songea que quelques années plus tôt, elle n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de les menacer, elle n'aurait même jamais eu d'arme à pointer sur eux, et encore moins cette énorme fusil-laser de Torchwood qui pesait lourd sur ses épaules. Mais elle n'y pensa plus très bientôt. Elle s'assit devant un ordinateur pour chercher des informations sur le Docteur et UNIT dans cet univers. Un message Dalek commença à être diffusé et Rose Tyler reconnut vite la terrible voix stridente des extraterrestres de Skaro. Elle sentit son sang se geler, pourtant au fond d'elle, la menace Dalek avait été l'une des premières auxquelles elle avait pensé. Et son arme était justement conçue contre les Daleks. Rose sortit de la boutique et se décida à rejoindre la famille Noble qu'elle avait rencontrée dans l'univers de poche où elle s'était rendue. Par chance, elle avait été téléportée au centre de Londres et elle connaissait bien la ville pour trouver son chemin malgré le chaos qui régnait dans les rues. Elle arriva vite proche de la maison de Donna. Un Dalek menaçait deux personnes dans une rue. Rose tira sans hésiter sur l'extraterrestre et fit exploser le dôme du Dalek. Elle attendit que la fumée se dissipe pour repartir mais s'arrêta : elle reconnaissait la mère et le grand-père de Donna.

« Vous voulez échanger ? Proposa Wilfied Mott.

- Vous êtes les parents de Donna Noble ? Demanda Rose. Je m'appelle Rose Tyler. »

Wilfried n'avait jamais entendu parler d'elle mais il comprenait bien ce qu'elle ne pouvait qu'être : une autre compagne du Docteur et surtout celle qui venait de leur sauver la vie. Ils la firent entrer chez eux et Wilfried dut expliquer à sa fille que Donna voyageait avec un extraterrestre dans l'espace :

« Elle est là-haut, chérie. Ta fille, elle voyage avec ce Docteur… »

Rose ne les écoutait pas. Elle se doutait que ce n'était pas vraiment le meilleur moment d'expliquer à cette femme les risques que prenaient sa fille en voyageant avec un extraterrestre dans l'espace et le temps. Ce qu'elle avait espéré d'eux aurait été de joindre Donna ou de la rencontrer. Mais aucun de ses hôtes n'avaient de moyen de contacter le Docteur. Elle n'était pas déçue : elle était désespérée. Elle pensa à sa famille qu'elle ne reverrait jamais, elle songea à Alonso qui allait mourir loin d'elle et de ses bras. Elle n'avait plus aucun plan pour sauver la situation. Elle était revenue trop tard.

L'ordinateur s'alluma soudainement, tirant Rose de ses sombres pensées. Elle reconnaissait la voix qui la contactait : Harriet Jones. Reprenant immédiatement espoir, elle s'assit devant l'ordinateur et vit un à un se connecter à une sorte de réseau de rébellion : Sarah-Jane Smith, Jack Harkness,… Et puis Martha Jones. Elle fut présentée comme la dernière compagne du Docteur avant Donna. Elle avait donc pris sa place…. Rose ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la jalousie à son égard. Mais bientôt, elle comprit qu'elle ne pouvait pas rejoindre cette résistance – dont elle aurait dû être le phare à la vue de sa relation unique avec le Seigneur du Temps. A la place, sans webcam, elle ne pouvait qu'assister à la discussion des Enfants du Temps, puis au sacrifice de l'ancien premier ministre britannique. Avec l'aide de l'ordinateur de Sarah-Jane et la Faille de Torchwood, ils appelèrent tous le téléphone de Martha. Rose appla à son tour le Docteur en levant son portable vers le plafond, vers le ciel, vers l'espace,…

« Trouve-moi, Docteur, ne put-elle s'empêcher de murmurer. »

Elle était de retour, il fallait qu'il le sente, il devait le sentir qu'elle était là, qu'elle l'attendait, qu'elle était revenue pour sauver la Terre, non, l'univers, mais elle était d'abord revenue avant tout pour lui, juste pour lui. Il fallait qu'il la trouve.

…

Ils avaient réussi à le ramener. Le plan d'Harriet avait fonctionné. Et à présent, à la place du premier ministre, apparaissait l'amour de sa vie, ainsi que sa compagne. Il leur souriait en reconnaissant tous ses anciens compagnons qu'il présentait à Donna. Il s'arrêta ensuite en comprenant qu'ils s'étaient tous réunis pour le conduire sur Terre, qu'ils comptaient tous sur lui pour les sauver alors qu'il ignorait encore comment il allait pouvoir le faire.

« Ils sont tous là, souffla-t-il, tous sauf Rose…»

Derrière son écran, Rose Tyler aurait voulu sauter de joie en le voyant, à la place, elle restait assise triste que sa joie ne soit pas partagée et heureuse en même temps de savoir qu'il ne l'avait pas oublié.

« Je suis là, murmura-t-elle à l'écran muet, je suis de retour. »


	9. Chapitre 8 Les retrouvailles

**Chapitre huit : Les retrouvailles.**

« Souhaitez-moi bonne chance, dit Rose après avoir dit au revoir à la famille de Donna.

- Bonne chance ! Fit Wilfired Mott. »

La jeune femme fut téléportée dans une rue. Une église était visible au loin, et elle la reconnaissait. Mais elle reconnaissait surtout la boite bleue qu'elle voyait au loin. La rue était déserte et silencieuse, mais elle était trop loin pour entendre ce que disaient le Docteur et sa compagne, Donna Noble. Elle vit seulement le Seigner du Temps tourner sa tête vers elle, surpris de la voir. Rose lui décocha un magnifique sourire et il le lui rendit avant de courir vers elle. Rose jeta son arme derrière son dos et se précipita à son tour vers son amant. La distance était plus importante qu'elle ne l'avait d'abord cru mais elle voyait le sourire du Docteur s'élargir à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre.

Elle était à peine à quelques mètres de lui et prête à se jeter dans ses bras quand un rayon Dalek transperça l'obscurité et le corps du Seigneur du Temps. Rose ne s'arrêta même pas de courir. Elle vit à peine Jack Harkness pulvériser le Dalek avec la même arme qu'elle portait derrière son dos. Rose Tyler jeta cette arme à terre et se jeta sur le corps du Docteur.

Il était couché à terre, mourant. Le visage de Rose Tyler apparut devant ses yeux, elle lui disait qu'elle était de retour et qu'il ne devait pas mourir.

« Rose ? Ça fait longtemps…

- Oui… J'ai été pas mal occupée. »

Elle n'avait pas la force de plaisanter. Elle avait cru mourir en le voyant tomber au sol. Jack se tourna vers eux et dit à Rose et Donna qui s'était approchée de le ramener au TARDIS. Rose les aida à le porter. Elle aurait voulu qu'il la porte, elle, dans le TARDIS elle aurait voulu l'embrasser, pas le voir se régénérer. Elle avait été aimée par cette régénération, pas par sa précédente. Comment un nouveau Docteur la verrait-il ? Accepterait-il jamais ses sentiments ? Elle ne voulait pas le voir partir. C'était trop tôt. Trop tôt après son retour. Ils n'avaient même pas pu avoir de vraies retrouvailles. Jack lui demandait pourtant de s'éloigner. Et elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

Donna Noble n'avait jamais vu le Docteur se régénérer. Rose lui expliqua avec de grandes difficultés liées à ses émotions comment quand il mourait le Seigneur du Temps était capable de se régénérer, de se soigner mais de changer.

Mais ce n'était pas juste qu'il avait à le faire, à présent. Pourtant, il le faisait, l'énergie régénératrice explosa à nouveau dans le TARDIS. Rose détourna le regard, elle n'avait même pas le courage de voir son amant et le père de son enfant mourir devant elle sans détourner le regard. Elle avait honte de cela mais son cœur était réduit en miettes à l'idée que le nouveau Docteur ne la reconnaitrait peut-être même pas. L'amnésie était parfois un des effets secondaires des régénérations. Le Docteur le lui avait dit quand ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de toujours rester ensemble….

« Docteur ? Demanda Rose en voyant le même visage qui la regardait en souriant. »

Il commença à lui expliquer comment il avait utilisé sa main – la main qu'il avait perdu dans son combat contre le champion Syccorax et qu'il avait donc gardé dans le TARDIS… - pour se soigner sans changer de visage. Elle s'en fichait de savoir comment il avait fait, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était savoir s'il était toujours « lui ».

« C'est toujours moi. »

Rose s'approcha du Docteur, elle tendit une main vers lui et cette fois elle put le toucher, caresser sa joue et se rendre compte qu'il était bien vivant. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et il lassera fort contre ses cœurs. Elle lui murmura qu'il avait cru le perdre. Le Docteur embrassa tendrement les cheveux blonds de sa compagne retrouvée puis lui chuchota à son tour dan l'oreille que ça n'arriverait jamais. Rose sourit, elle était au paradis dans les bras de son Docteur. Malheureusement, tous les deux se souvinrent vite que l'heure des retrouvailles n'était pas si paradisiaque qu'ils l'avaient espéré. Davros avait contacté la Terre et le Docteur. Les Daleks avaient un plan, et il consistait plus ou moins à détruire l'univers, même s'il ignorait encore comment. Le Docteur interrompit leur étreinte et demanda ensuite à Rose ce qui s'était exactement passé dans son monde pour qu'elle ait besoin de revenir. Rose expliqua d'abord sérieusement la situation puis elle lui avoua que le canon n'avait pas été construit en urgence et qu'elle n'avait pas été désignée pour cette mission et qu'elle avait surtout voulu revenir. Son ton coquin et la profondeur de son regard firent oublier au Docteur pendant un instant le reste de ses compagnons et le menace Dalek. Les monstres de Skaro avaient finalement permis leurs retrouvailles et pour cela, ils allaient s'en vouloir, parce que si le nom de Rose Tyler pouvait avoir amené le Docteur à faire des choses brillantes et courageuses ces dernières années, un sourire aussi éclatant de sa part et il se sentait invincible et capable du pire pour ne plus perdre la jeune femme. Le Docteur n'eut pas le temps d'en demander plus pour autant à la jeune femme et peaufiner un plan de génie comme il avait eu l'intention de le faire : le TARDIS venait d'être pris dans un champ de force Dalek. Et les ennemis éternels du Docteur le tractaient maintenant vers leur vaisseau-mère : le Crucible.

Le Docteur et ses compagnons se tinrent du mieux qu'ils le purent mais aucun d'entre eux ne comprit immédiatement ce qui venait de se produire. Le Seigneur du Temps parvint finalement à atteindre la console du TARDIS et déclara d'une voix grave qu'ils étaient pris au piège. Rose s'avança vers lui et lui prit la main. Elle ne souriait plus mais le regardait avec insistance comme si elle voyait en lui le seul espoir qui leur restait. Pourtant, lui, voyait en la jeune femme son seul espoir. Son retour et sa présence à ses côtés étaient tout ce qui l'aidait à surmonter cette horrible journée et la menace encore trop floue mais pour autant déjà immense que faisaient planer les Daleks sur tout l'univers. Leurs retrouvailles étaient finalement la seule chose qui lui restait de bon.

Le TARDIS se stabilisa et tous regardèrent en direction de la porte. Il leur expliqua sombrement que ces Daleks étaient ceux de la Guerre du Temps et aussi ensuite que la porte en bois qui les protégeaient habituellement de toutes les menaces extérieures n'était contre ces Daleks rien de plus cette fois-ci qu'une fragile porte en bois.

« Vous avez été brillant, commença-t-il en regardant Jack Harkness, et toi aussi. »

Donna sourit, plus gênée que ravie du compliment. Elle avait encore du mal à croire qu'elle puisse être cette personne brillante que voyaient le Docteur et Rose Tyler. Une voix l'appelait ailleurs dans le TARDIS, aussi n'écouta-t-elle pas la suite de l'émouvant petit discours du Docteur qui venait de conclure en avouant à Rose qu'elle – et on sentait par l'émotion de sa voix qu'il pensait « plus encore que les autres » - avait été brillante. Il soutint son regard quelques secondes, délivrant tout son amour pour la jeune femme à travers ce court échange. Puis il se tourna vers la porte, inspira et ouvrit le loquet. Rose et Jack le suivirent et le TARDIS se referma sur Donna qui les rejoignaient.

...

Le TARDIS s'enfonçait dans le cœur des moteurs du vaisseau. Donna et le vaisseau spatio-temporel allaient tous les deux être détruits dans quelques secondes, et le Docteur était impuissant. Incapable de sauver son amie et la boite qu'il avait volée, il y a si longtemps maintenant, le Docteur observait la descente de son vaisseau et sa compagne vers une mort et une destruction certaine. Il sentit que Rose empoignant sa main et se penchait sur son épaule. Il continua de fixer l'écran, plein de rage contre les Daleks. Rose sentit sa rage et serra la main de son Docteur. Puis tout fut fini…

Donna était morte, il ne sentait plus le TARDIS dans sa tête, et Jack venait de mourir. Il ne lui restait plus que Rose, et ils étaient prisonniers dans un vaisseau Dalek à l'aube de la fin de l'espace et du temps. Quelles retrouvailles…


	10. Chapitre 9 Les épreuves

**Chapitre neuf : L'épreuve. **

Ils étaient maintenant trois à être prisonniers des Daleks dans cette cave du Crucible. Le Docteur et Rose avaient été rejoints depuis quelques minutes par un clone du Docteur et Rose Tyler avait encore du mal à croire qu'ils pouvaient être deux. Avec les Daleks autour d'eux et la menace que faisaient peser Davros et son empire sur tout l'univers, Rose n'avait pas vraiment pu parler au Docteur, et à présent il se trouvait qu'ils étaient deux. Et aucun ne pouvait les sauver. Le clone avait bien essayé mais il avait été plus ridicule qu'efficace, et il s'était retrouvé piégé comme ils l'étaient déjà, tous les deux.

Et ils étaient donc impuissants alors que les Daleks s'apprêtaient à mettre leur plan chaotique à exécution. Ils avaient déjà alignés les vingt-sept planètes de la Cascade de Méduse et bientôt ils allaient les utiliser pour lancer dans tout l'espace-temps de l'univers la destruction pure et simple de tout ce qui le constituait. Le Docteur était conscient que ce serait leur dernier voyage. Et la présence de Rose à ses côtés – même si elle aurait été autant en danger partout ailleurs, dans son univers autant que dans celui-ci – ne le rassurait plus autant. Elle n'était revenue auprès de lui que pour mourir. Et il ne lui avait même pas dit à quel point il était heureux qu'elle soit de retour et il avait pensé qu'une fois la menace dalek enrayée, il aurait eu tout le temps qu'il lui fallait pour avouer son amour à la jeune femme. Il aurait au moins dû l'embrasser… La présence de Donna et de Jack, qui ignoraient tous deux la véritable nature de la relation qu'il avait eu avec Rose avant la bataille de Canary Wharf, l'avait arrêté alors qu'il aurait tant désiré goûter à nouveau les lèvres de Rose Tyler. Mais il ne pourrait jamais lui donner de dernier baiser à présent…

Rose ne regrettait pas de n'être revenue que pour mourir. Au moins, elle était avec le Docteur. Il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ralentir les Daleks et trouver une solution. Mais même le courage de Sarah-Jane et Jack Harkness n'allait pas suffire, la mission de Martha était tout bonnement insensée. Mais se sacrifier, eux, restait la meilleure idée. Rose serait prête à mourir avec le Docteur pour qu'Alonso survive à ses parents. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers lui alors que les Enfants du Temps étaient sur le point de faire exploser le Crucible et que Davros jubilait à l'idée que l'âme du Docteur était en train de se révéler : il avait formé cette armée d'Enfants du Temps. Selon Davros, il prendrait des humains et les transformeraient en armes. Et c'était assez vrai : elle se retrouvait agent de Torchwood, à porter une arme, et elle avait détruit toute une flotte Dalek et l'empereur de Skaro alors qu'elle avait ouvert le cœur du TARDIS. Mais elle ne s'était jamais considérée comme une arme ou un « enfant du Temps » du Docteur. Elle n'avait jamais été « militarisée » par le Docteur. Elle était devenue qui elle était uniquement par amour. Et elle n'était revenue à présent que par amour. Mais contredire les Daleks en cet instant n'allait pas leur servir à grand-chose, songea Rose.

…

Ils ne pouvaient plus mourir en héros, se sacrifier comme ils étaient prêts à le faire, malgré la peur que le Docteur avait de perdre sa compagne de prison. Martha, Mickey, Jackie, Sarah-Jane et Jack Harkness avaient été téléportés par les Daleks et ils étaient maintenant aussi impuissants que ne l'étaient Rose et les deux Docteurs. Le champ de force qui les englobait tous se leva dès leur arrivée. Ils étaient coincés et Rose sentait que leur dernière heure était arrivée. Elle se tourna vers le Docteur, cherchant à accrocher le regard de son amant. Mais celui-ci était fixé sur le TARDIS. Et principalement sur celle qui s'était relevée sans que les Daleks ne la remarquent. Et Donna Noble venait de rejoindre une console de commandes où elle commença à taper sur une sorte de clavier. Les Daleks commencèrent à perdre le contrôle de leurs mouvements et les champs de force qui gardaient prisonniers les Docteurs et leurs compagnons se désactivèrent. Les Daleks explosèrent ensuite et Donna leur expliqua comment le choc qu'elle avait reçu à la tête avait activé la part de l'esprit du Docteur qu'elle avait reçue dans sa tête en touchant la main du Docteur, ce qui avait permis la création du clone du Docteur. C'était donc un Docteur humain, qui avait une part de l'esprit de Donna…

Et le Docteur Donna venait de leur sauver la vie et ramenait à présent chez elles les planètes volées par les Daleks. Bientôt il n'en resta plus qu'une seule : la Terre. Et ils allaient devoir la remorquer avec le TARDIS. Rose se souvint que la cabine bleue avait déjà remorqué une fusée, mais une planète ? Pourtant les Docteurs étaient tous les trois convaincus de pouvoir y arriver.

Une dizaine de personnes se trouvaient maintenant autour de la console du TARDIS. Avec l'aide de Sarah-Jane et de K-9 et de « Monsieur Smith », l'ordinateur vivant de la journaliste, ils remorquaient à présent la Terre. Tous les compagnons pilotaient ensemble le TARDIS pour la première fois. Rose avait été la première à monter dans le TARDIS et s'était immédiatement placée à l'extrémité de la console, juste devant le fauteuil qui lui rappelait tant de souvenirs alors que le Docteur prenait sa place juste à sa droite, devant l'écran de contrôle du TARDIS.

Ils décollèrent donc et au bout de plusieurs longues minutes dans le Vortex du Temps, ils ramenèrent enfin à sa place leur planète Terre. Quand ils relâchèrent le « câble de remorquage » du TARDIS, la tension retomba enfin dans la salle de contrôle principale du vaisseau spatio-temporel. Leur soulagement se mua vite en des grands éclats de joie et les embrassades et accolades se succédèrent entre tous les sauveurs de la Terre. Rose se retrouva devant le clone du Docteur et ne sut pas comment réagir face à cet homme à moitié Seigneur du Temps il n'osa pas non plus faire le premier pas…

« Rose, commença-t-il. »

Elle finit par le prendre dans ses bras mais ne l'appela pas « Docteur » pour autant. Il en fut un peu déçu mais l'ambiance festive dans le TARDIS leur fit vite oublier le malaise qu'ils avaient eu l'un envers l'autre.

Une fois le calme revenu, Rose se tourna vers son Docteur, le Seigneur du Temps, et elle l'emporta dans les couloirs du TARDIS.

« Rose… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je voulais te parler. Il y a trop de monde là-haut.

- Je suis assez d'accord. Mais ils vont bientôt rentrer chez eux, c'est promis.

- D'accord, mais j'avais quand même envie de te parler en tête-à-tête … »

Le ton coquin de Rose fit rire le Docteur. Il la prit par la taille et la plaqua contre le mur du couloir avant de pencher ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leurs souffles se mêlaient déjà quand ils sentirent un tremblement sous leurs pieds. Le TARDIS venait de se matérialiser.

« Ecoute, Rose, je te promet de te consacrer autant de temps qu'on n'en aura besoin. Cette épreuve est finie, ma chérie. »


	11. Chapitre 10 Les adieux

**Chapitre dix : Les adieux. **

Le TARDIS s'était d'abord matérialisé près de Bannerman Road. Sarah-Jane Smith avait donc été la première à qui le Docteur fit ses adieux. Martha Jones et Jack Harkness furent les suivants à quitter le Seigneur du Temps. A l'intérieur du vaisseau spatio-temporel, Rose Tyler voyait son ancien petit-ami faire aussi ses adieux à sa mère. Elle le prit à son tour dans ses bras, à la fois surprise et désolée de se savoir à l'origine de son choix de rester sur Terre. Mickey Smith rejoignit les deux compagnons qui partaient déjà vers leur vie hors du TARDIS.

Le Docteur retourna dans sa cabine de police et déclara qu'il ne restait plus qu'un voyage à réaliser. Le TARDIS s'engouffra une fois de plus dans le vortex temporel. Rose commença à dire adieu à sa mère quand le TARDIS commença à se matérialiser. Jackie sortit du TARDIS la première et le Docteur à moitié humain grâce à Donna le suivit à l'extérieur. La baie du Grand Méchant Loup qui avait été témoin des derniers adieux du Docteur et de Rose Tyler se découvrait à leurs yeux. Rose y vit comme un signe du destin et craignit que son Docteur ne l'abandonne ici. Il lui dit justement que c'était bien son monde, désormais. Rose n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il pouvait la laisser ici.

Sa mère et le clone du Docteur discutaient plus loin dans la baie. Ils parlaient de Tony que sa mère avait d'abord appelé par plaisanterie « Doctor ». Le clone humain du Seigneur du Temps lui affirma qu'il était vraiment humain et qu'il n'allait jamais se régénérer. Le vrai Docteur ajouta, à l'intention de Rose et de Jackie, qu'il ne pouvait pas rester avec eux dans le TARDIS, à cause de sa naissance dans le sang, de son génocide des Daleks et de sa simple existence. Deux Docteurs ne pouvaient pas coexister dans le même univers.

« Alors quoi ? Demanda Rose. Tu es en train de me dire qu'il va rester là ? S'il est autant dangereux que tu le dis…

- Il ne te rappelle pas quelqu'un ? C'était moi, quand on s'est rencontré. Et tu m'as changé, tu m'as rendu meilleur.

- Et je dois le faire avec lui ?

- Il est moi et il ne se régénérera pas, lui assura le Docteur, et comme je te l'ai dit : c'est ton monde. Ta mère, ton père et tes frères y vivent.

- D'ailleurs, comment s'appelle votre deuxième fils ? Demanda le Docteur humain.

- Quoi ? Comment vous savez ça ?

-Oh… Disons que certains champs télépathiques existaient dans le Crucible. Je t'ai entendu penser très fort à Alonso…

- Des champs télépathiques ? Demanda Rose peu convaincue. »

Il lui avait pris la tête entre les mains plusieurs fois durant ces dernières heures. Et elle n'avait pas arrêté de penser à son fils. Mais devant sa mère, jamais il n'oserait dire qu'il avait lu dans son esprit.

« Alors, c'est bien ça, Alonso ? Demanda à nouveau le Docteur. C'est drôle que ta mère n'en ait pas parlé.

- Et comment tu sais qui c'est, cet Alonso ?

- J'ai vu son visage, très proche de celui de Tony. »

Il avait donc bien lu dans son esprit. Mais Rose commençait à comprendre pourquoi il l'interrogeait ainsi. Il vouait savoir, il lui en voulait de lui avoir menti la dernière fois qu'ils avaient été à Bad Wolf Bay. Et cela voulait dire qu'il avait toujours su, malgré son mensonge. Et elle n'avait plus besoin de lui cacher la vérité. Elle n'aurait même jamais dû.

« Alors, ton frère ?

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas mon frère. Et oui, je l'ai appelé Alonso… C'était le dernier prénom masculin que tu m'avais dit.

- Choix logique.

- Et sentimental surtout. Je croyais impossible de te revoir, c'est ce que tu m'avais dit.

- Mais tu y es parvenue. Rose Tyler, le Grand Méchant Loup, capable de l'impossible pour sauver son Docteur. »

Le sourire du Seigneur du Temps rassura un peu la jeune femme. Mais elle en pleura. Toute cette tension, accumulée durant ces deux dernières années, la quittait et elle se sentait libre. Elle se jeta dans les bras du Docteur qui l'enlaça tendrement. Leurs lèvres se rapprochaient quand la cloche du cloître se mit à raisonner. Le TARDIS ne pouvait pas longtemps rester dans cet univers parallèle alors que les murs de la réalité se refermaient.

Donna l'expliqua à Jackie et Rose Tyler. Le Docteur s'était déjà rué sur la console du TARDIS. Rose lui demanda, avec crainte de la réponse, d'aller chercher _leur _fils avant de repartir dans leur bon univers.

« Je n'ai jamais songé au contraire. Mais on va devoir se dépêcher, le TARDIS sait déjà où aller – où tu veux aller – dis au-revoir à ta mère… »

Les larmes de Rose redoublèrent alors qu'elle savait faire ses derniers adieux à sa mère et au clone du Docteur. Jackie savait que Rose ne pouvait plus rester avec elle, elle savait qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais son petit-fils, mais au moins elle avait encore son fils Tony et son mari. Et puis, ils allaient avoir le Docteur à leurs côtés. Leur vie allait quand même être pas mal chamboulée.

« Maman, dit Rose, prend soin de lui. »

Elle parlait du Docteur humain. Et elle l'embrassa sur la joue – comme elle l'avait fait avec Mickey Smith la première fois qu'elle avait choisi de voyager avec le Gallifréen – avant de courir de la même manière jusqu'au TARDIS. Mais non pas avec l'empressement et la fougue de la jeunesse, mais avec la peur de la course contre la montre qui débutait alors que la réunion de sa famille était en jeu.

Rose attrapa la main que le Docteur lui tendait et remarqua l'air terrorisé qui s'était imprimé sur son visage alors que le compte à rebours s'écoulait dangereusement. Rose attrapa sa main et il la tira vers lui. Elle tomba sur son corps et ils se relevèrent vite. Le TARDIS se dématérialisait déjà et, grâce à l'écran de contrôle, Rose vit sa mère, et le clone humain du père de son fils, s'éloigner à petits pas du TARDIS, rentrer à Londres par un long chemin… Et elle savait, en les voyant quitter Bad Wolf Bay, que, contrairement à elle aujourd'hui, ils ne reviendraient jamais sur le lieu de leurs derniers adieux.


	12. Chapitre 11 Le Fils

Chapitre onze : Le Fils.

Le TARDIS se matérialisa avec son grondement familier quelques secondes plus tard, juste le court temps qui avait été nécessaire au Docteur pour expliquer à Rose leur destination calculée par le TARDIS à partir de son lien émotionnel avec la jeune femme. Ils étaient donc arrivés là où Rose le désirait sans l'avoir clairement exprimé. Et c'était une bonne chose parce qu'ils manquaient de temps.

En sortant de la cabine bleue, le Docteur remarqua rapidement qu'ils se trouvaient dans une chambre d'enfant. La décoration des murs avec un papier-peint composé d'animaux et très coloré était pourtant le seul indice qui lui permettait de l'affirmer. La pièce en elle-même était vide : il n'y avait aucun meuble attestant de sa fonction et servait plutôt de débarras que de chambre d'après l'entassement de cartons et de valises dans tous les coins de la pièce où ils s'étaient matérialisés.

« On est où ?

- Dans sa chambre, ce sont nos valises, ajouta Rose en désignant tous les cartons qui étaient rangés dans la chambre.

- Tout ça ? Comment ça se fait que tout soit dans des cartons ? Il ne dort pas dans sa chambre ?

- Pas depuis que je suis partie. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça fait… Mais en tout cas, j'avais préparé nos affaires, oui. Ecoutes, j'ai peu de temps, je voudrais dire au revoir à mon père et Tony. Tu veux bien ranger les cartons dans le TARDIS, s'il te plait ? Je descends mais je reviens vite. »

Rose s'était déjà éclipsée. Le Docteur soupira à la vue des cartons qui jonchaient le sol et s'y empilaient. Il songea à appeler Donna pour l'aider. Elle les avait laissés sortir seuls mais après tout il avait bien dû porter toutes ses propres valises quand elle l'avait accompagnée dans le TARDIS. Elle pouvait bien lui donner un coup de main.

Dans le salon de son manoir, Pete Tyler lisait un journal, anxieux de n'avoir encore aucune nouvelle ni de sa femme, ni de sa fille adoptive. Il commença par entendre des bruits de pas, puis de voix, à l'étage et ne s'étonna qu'à peine en voyant descendre les escaliers la fille de Jackie.

« Bonjour Pete, dit Rose, Alonso a été sage ?

- Autant que d'habitude, oui. Tony et lui sont en train de faire leur sieste. Ta mère n'est pas avec toi ?

- Non, elle est restée en Norvège. Le Docteur et moi devions faire vite. Il y a toujours le problème de l'univers parallèle. Je dois vous dire adieu. Pour de vrai cette fois, la dernière fois.

- Je vois… Jackie l'a bien pris ?

- Elle l'a accepté, éluda Rose.

- Hum… Ton Docteur est en haut ?

- Oui, il s'occupe de nos bagages. Papa… Tu vas me manquer, dit Rose, ça fait la deuxième fois que je dois te dire adieu. A mon vrai père et à toi, je veux dire.

- Je sais. Mais je reste en vie, et je m'occuperai bien de Jackie. Et de Tony.

- Merci. Je t'aime, Pete. »

Rose l'embrassa sur la joue, quelques larmes restaient retenues dans ses yeux mais sa tristesse transparaissait plus librement dans l'émotion de sa voix quand elle lui dit une dernière fois « Au revoir ».

Rose Tyler traversa ensuite le salon pour remonter l'escalier et rejoindre la chambre que partageaient depuis une semaine ceux qu'on aurait pu prendre pour des jumeaux : Tony et Alonso.

La chambre aux murs peints de bleu profond censés adoucir le sommeil des bébés et bambins était tapissée d'une obscurité bienveillante quand Rose y entra. Devant elle, deux petits lits abritaient justement le sommeil des deux enfants aux cheveux blonds. Comme à son habitude, Tony Tyler dormait sur le dos et quelques bulles de salives se formaient sur sa bouche. Rose se pencha vers son petit-frère, lui caressa tendrement les cheveux et lui murmura ses adieux avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Elle s'éloigna ensuite à petits-pas du premier lit et s'approcha du second, plus proche de la fenêtre, ce qui expliquait peut-être qu'il dormait sur le ventre contrairement à son jeune oncle. Alonso Tyler dormait aussi mais d'un sommeil moins profond que son oncle. Rose le prit délicatement dans ses bras et le serra contre elle. Un jour à peine s'était passé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait tenu dans ses bras, mais ça lui semblait déjà être une éternité. Peut-être à cause de tout ce qu'elle avait vécu et des dangers qu'elle avait traversé avec le Docteur ces dernières heures…

Alonso commença à gesticuler dans ses bras et Rose le berça tout en s'éloignant de son berceau. Elle rejoignit à pas feutrés la chambre de son fils où elle découvrit que le TARDIS encombrait désormais seul la pièce. Tous les cartons et valises qu'elle avait stockés ici ces derniers jours avaient disparus.

Le Docteur se retourna en l'entendant arriver derrière lui.

« On est prêts à partir, lui dit-il.

- Je vois ça… Tu as employé Donna pour t'aider ?

- Oui. Tu rentres ?

- Oui, j'arrive. Je vais chercher Alonso. »

Le bambin s'était réveillé et Rose l'avait posé à terre dans le couloir pour vérifier que la voie était libre et leur départ tout proche. Elle retourna vers le couloir et s'abaissa pour reprendre son jeune fils dans ses bras.

Le Docteur la vit ainsi arriver avec un jeune garçonnet d'une dizaine de mois. Il se surprit à songer qu'il était tel qu'il se l'était représenté ces si nombreuses fois au fils qu'il pensait ne jamais pouvoir prendre dans ses bras. Rose leva ses bras et l'enfant vers ceux du Docteur.

Le Seigneur du Temps sourit ainsi pour la première fois à son fils et Rose Tyler. Rose les regarda attendrie puis Donna Noble sortit du TARDIS – ou plutôt le Docteur Donna :

« Docteur ! Le TARDIS hurle, il ne va plus rester stable longtemps !

- Je sais. »

Le Seigneur du Temps redonna l'enfant à sa mère et suivit Donna dans le TARDIS. Rose, tout en portant Alonso, les y suivit à son tour. Alonso se mit à pleurer. Sa sensibilité de Seigneur du Temps lui montrait les mêmes dangers qu'au Docteur et au Docteur Donna. Le vieux Seigneur du Temps de Neuf cent ans actionna différents leviers en se déplaçant à toute vitesse autour de la console. Rose posa son fils au sol une fois que le TADIS fut stabilisé dans le vortex du temps. Ils revenaient donc chez eux, leur monde.

Donna jouait avec Alonso dans les étages inférieurs de la salle de la console principale. Rose et le Docteur profitaient ainsi enfin du temps qui ne s'écoulaient plus contre eux pour parler.

« Tu ne m'as pas expliqué pourquoi toutes tes affaires étaient déjà rassemblées dans ces valises, dit le Seigneur du Temps, parce que j'imagine au nombre de cartons qu'on a dû porter que tu as toutes tes affaires avec toi…

- Oui. Le mobilier d'enfant d'Alonso, ses affaires personnelles et les miennes. Et si elles étaient déjà toutes dans des cartons, Docteur, c'est parce que j'avais fait mon choix en partant sauver l'univers : soit je te ramenais et on partait tous les trois, en famille, hors de cet univers parallèle, soit je n'y parvenais pas et d'après la situation de crise que l'on vivait déjà, ici, je savais que je n'y survivrais pas et pas plus Alonso que le reste de l'univers, donc on n'aurait plus eu besoin de ces affaires, et plus dans le manoir.

- Tu étais prête à tout quitter pour toujours, ta famille ?

- Docteur… Déjà, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, et puis ma famille c'est Alonso et toi. Depuis un an, c'est ainsi que je vois ma vie : seulement à tes côtés. A vos côtés. Alors je t'assure que si tu m'avais parquée ici avec ton clone et que j'avais dû défaire ces cartons seule ou avec lui, je t'en aurais voulu à vie !

- Tu n'as pas à y penser, Rose. Tu sais, malgré ton mensonge à Bad Wolf Bay, j'ai toujours su la vérité au sujet d'Alonso, et moi-aussi durant ces dernières années, je n'ai pas arrêté de vous considérer tous les deux comme ma famille. Je ne vous aurais jamais laissés là, tous les deux. »

Rose s'avança vers celui qu'elle considérait de nouveau comme son petit-ami et toujours le père de son fils, la lumière de sa vie, et se jeta à son cou :

« Tu n'avais pas intérêt ! »

Le Docteur l'embrassa avec une passion immédiate, réveillant en eux deux toute leur histoire arrêtée trop brutalement par l'invasion Cybermen et Dalek de Canary Wharf. C'était leur premier baiser en deux longues années mais toute la passion qu'ils avaient depuis réfrénée en eux se libérait enfin dans cette étreinte des plus passionnées.


	13. Chapitre 12 Le départ

**Chapitre douze : Le départ.**

Le TARDIS se matérialisa dans une rue de Londres, dans un petit quartier tranquille de la banlieue de la capitale britannique, devant cette même-maison d'où Rose Tyler avait été téléportée auprès du Docteur dans la matinée. Si, loin du soleil, ça avait vraiment été la matinée…

La porte de la cabine bleue s'ouvrit et la jeune femme regarda tristement le Docteur porter le corps inconscient de celle qui avait pendant un court temps eu dans sa tête l'esprit du Seigneur du temps. Dans ses bras, Alonso se mit à bailler et Rose referma la porte du TARDIS sur le père de son fils et Donna Noble. Elle commença à bercer son enfant tout en se dirigeant vers le premier escalier sur sa droite. Sa chambre n'avait pas été déplacée par l'esprit du TARDIS et Rose n'eut aucun mal à le retrouver. Elle remarqua immédiatement que la chambre était dans le même état où elle l'avait laissée deux ans plus tôt : en désordre. Et il trainait encore par-ci et par-là quelques-uns de ses habits. Le Docteur n'avait pas dû vouloir – ou pas trouvé le courage – de retourner dans cette chambre où ils avaient vécu de brefs mais merveilleux moments. Et elle y revenait.

Rose allongea son fils qui se rendormait déjà sur la couverture défaite et releva la couette sur le petit garçon. Elle s'assit ensuite à côté de lui et attendit qu'il soit profondément endormi pour le laisser à la garde sûre du TARDIS et aller rejoindre le Docteur et Donna chez les parents de la jeune femme.

(…)

_Donna jouait avec Alonso Tyler alors que les parents du garçonnet se retrouvaient après deux longues années, elle s'amusait avec l'enfant en sortant les jouets du petit Alonso des cartons que le Docteur et elle avaient laissés autour de la console du TARDIS. Alonso riait avec elle et Donna se sentait proche de lui du fait de la part de Seigneur du Temps de son esprit. Elle commença soudain à divaguer devant l'enfant en parlant de montagnes volantes. Alonso savait bien que ça existait pour de vrai, mais pour autant, il voyait aussi que Donna Noble commençait à perdre la tête. Elle parla ensuite de Charlie Chaplin et ne put plus s'arrêter de parler et dire des inerties insensées à toute vitesse, comme le faisait son père d'après sa mère. Donna porta ses mains à sa tête et elle cria de douleur. Cela alerta ses parents qui les rejoignirent très vite. Son père dit à Donna qu'elle ne pouvait pas garder cet esprit de Seigneur du Temps en elle, que ça la détruisait. Rose et Alonso le regardèrent alors expliquer à la jeune femme qu'elle et lui savaient qu'il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait lui sauver la vie : il devait lui effacer la mémoire, tout ce qui le concernait, lui et le TARDIS. Depuis leur première rencontre à son mariage. Rose prit Alonso dans ses bras et lui couvrit les yeux pendant que le Seigneur du Temps prenait la tête de Donna entre ses mains et appuyait sur ses tempes. Donna s'écroula dans ses bras._

_« Je n'avais pas le choix, répéta-t-il._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Demanda Rose, inquiète. Elle n'est pas morte, au moins ?_

_- Non, juste endormie. Mais à son réveil, elle n'aura aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé. Aucune idée de tout ce qu'elle a fait pour l'univers._

_- Et elle en a fait beaucoup, lui assura Rose._

_- J'avais déjà programmé sa maison, je savais que quelque chose comme ça allait se produire, avoua le Docteur. Elle ne pouvait pas rester le Docteur Donna. Elle ne pouvait plus voyager avec moi._

_- C'est terrible pour elle !_

_- Elle n'en saura rien… Et puis elle le savait aussi puisqu'elle avait mon esprit : je n'avais pas le choix. »_

(…)

Quand Rose Tyler entra dans le salon de la famille Noble, elle entendit le Docteur parler de Donna comme d'une femme que des peuples entiers dans l'univers n'oublieraient jamais. Ils chanteraient pour elle, pour toujours,… Elle-même connaissait à peine Donna, elle connaissait sa ligne temporelle et elle en avait croisé une version qui n'avait jamais rencontré le Docteur dans un univers parallèle, mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment connue la Donna Noble qui avait voyagé avec le Docteur. Et pourtant elle lui devait la vie et elle ne pourrait jamais la remercier assez pour son courage. Si Donna se souvenait du Docteur et du TARDIS, son esprit brûlerait.

C'est ce que venait d'expliquer le Docteur au grand-père et à la mère de Donna. Il leur dit ensuite que pendant un court mais brillant instant, elle avait été la femme la plus importante de l'univers. Rose confirma ce que venait de dire son amant et celui-ci remarqua à cet instant qu'elle l'avait rejoint. Il l'invita à s'asseoir à ses côtés mais Rose déclina sa proposition. Elle alla serrer Wilfried et la mère de Donna dans ses bras et leur disait qu'elle était désolée pour la jeune femme, quand celle-ci entra à son tour dans le salon. Elle avait tout de la Donna Noble que Rose avait rencontré dans cet univers de poche. Elle les traita tous les deux en étrangers et se moqua d'abord d'elle qui avait dormi toute habillée puis de son amie qui lui disait au téléphone qu'il y a avait eu des planètes dans le ciel.

Rose en eut le cœur serré mais se doutait que la douleur du Docteur devait être bien plus grande encore : Donna avait été sa compagne et elle lui avait à peine adressé un sourire alors qu'il lui avait serré la main pour se présenter – sous le nom de John Smith – et elle lui avait dit « à bientôt » alors qu'il lui disait au revoir et savait qu'il s'agissait d'adieux. Les deux voyageurs quittèrent ensuite la maison. La pluie avait commencé à tomber et le Docteur l'expliqua par des modifications atmosphériques dues au voyage de la Terre dans la Cascade de Méduse. Wilfried Mott vint à la porte leur dire adieu à son tour et les regarda repartir sous la pluie vers leur TARDIS. Il savait bien lui-aussi qu'une page était à tourner mais il se promit de toujours regarder le ciel dans l'espoir de voir un jour le TARDIS, pour ne jamais oublier quelle femme brillante sa petite-fille avait été grâce au Docteur et quelle merveilleuse vie elle avait vécue et perdue.

Dans le TARDIS, Rose et le Docteur restèrent quelques temps l'un devant l'autre sans parler. L'absence de Donna leur faisait mal à tous les deux, elle avait été si rapide, si injuste,… Comme sa propre disparition dans le monde parallèle, songea Rose.

« Je suis désolée pour Donna, dit-elle pour chercher à briser ce silence inconfortable, elle nous a tous sauvés… Elle ne méritait pas cette fin.

- Elle n'a au moins pas souffert. Mais merci. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si j'avais dû la perdre, dans ces circonstances ou d'autres, et que tu n'avais pas été là auprès de moi, Rose.

- N'y pense pas, Docteur. Je suis là. »

Le Docteur enserra sa compagne et l'embrassa de reconnaissance.

« Merci, chuchota-t-il à nouveau à ses oreilles. »

Rose hocha la tête et se blottit contre les cœurs du Seigneur du Temps. En entendre le rythme à la fois perturbant et rassurant lui avait manqué. Penser que le Docteur disait vrai quand Donna ou le Docteur Donna avait été la femme la plus importante de l'univers et l'avait sauvé en absorbant son esprit de Seigneur du Temps lui rappelait douloureusement le court temps où elle-même avait eu le Vortex du Temps dans sa tête – tout comme Donna avait eu l'esprit du Docteur. Elles avaient failli avoir le même destin : brûler de l'intérieur pour avoir absorbé dans leur tête quelque chose de trop gros pour une humaine. Et elles avaient sauvé l'univers au risque de leur vie en absorbant cet esprit du Temps. Rose Tyler admirait vraiment Donna Noble pour ce qu'elle avait osé faire.

« Tu sais, ce qu'elle a fait, je trouve que c'est presque aussi courageux qu'absorber le Vortex du Temps.

- Elle ne l'a pas choisi contrairement à toi. Elle y était destinée. C'était écrit dans ses lignes temporelles… Mais tu as raison, il y a quand même un sacré parallèle avec le Grand Méchant Loup, admit le Docteur.

- Parce qu'elle a failli mourir de son acte et qu'il lui a permis de sauver l'univers ?

- Entre autres, oui. Et puis, il y a l'amnésie, ajouta-t-il d'un air triste. »

Rose Tyler s'en étonna, il ne lui avait jamais parlé de ce qui était arrivé au Grand Méchant Loup et ses souvenirs étaient trop flous pour l'aider à comprendre ce qu'il sous-entendait par-là.

« Ah bon, et qu'est-ce que j'ai donc oublié de si important ? Demanda la jeune femme.

- Ca, répondit simplement le Docteur avant de capturer ses lèvres dans un long et tendre baiser. »


	14. Chapitre 13 Les aveux

**Chapitre treize : l'Aveu.**

Le baiser que lui volait presque le Seigneur du Temps était à la fois familier et unique pour Rose. Elle le trouvait à la fois chaste et passionné mais dans une douceur qui lui rappelait quelque chose d'enfoui en elle et qu'elle ne parvenait pas à retrouver. Un baiser oublié, un souvenir volé,…

« Combien d'autres fois est-ce que tu m'as embrassé sans que je me souvienne ?

- Eveillée ou endormie ? Demanda le Docteur, gêné de la question. Parce qu'il y en a quand même beaucoup que tu n'as pas dû ressentir vu que tu dormais. »

Le regard noir que lui lança Rose le poussa à répondre, plus sérieusement, la vérité :

« Il n'y en a qu'un autre dont je me souviens, dit-il, sur Nouvelle Terre, dans l'hôpital de New New York. Mais la première fois, tu étais sous l'emprise du Grand Méchant Loup, tu n'étais pas vraiment toi-même, et puis la seconde… Ce n'est même pas moi qui t'ai embrassé, c'était la faute de Cassandra. Elle t'avait possédée tout comme l'esprit du Vortex du Temps. Ils ne comptaient pas. »

Rose en était moins convaincue. Et puis, même s'il disait vrai, ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Il lui avouait simplement avoir goûté ses lèvres deux fois de plus qu'elle ne s'en souvenait. Et elle trouvait ça injuste. Injuste que le temps où ils avaient été ensemble, dans le TARDIS comme compagnons et ensuite aussi plus proches encore. Déjà en se régénérant, il n'aurait jamais dû lui mentir. Elle ne l'avait jamais crue quand il avait parlé de chanter une chanson. Il lui avait raconté comment elle avait détruit la flotte Dalek et l'empereur-même de Skaro. Elle s'en était même vantée devant le culte de Skaro… Mais jamais, elle n'avait cherché à savoir comment il l'avait sauvé du sort funeste qui l'attendait il était mort à sa place après l'avoir embrassé – et certainement absorbé en même temps le Vortex du Temps dans sa propre tête. Il s'était régénéré et ne lui avait jamais dit pourquoi. Ils s'étaient aimés et il ne lui avait jamais parlé de leur véritable premier baiser. Rose Tyler en était choquée. Le Docteur la voyait assimiler ce qu'il venait de lui dire, de lui avouer. Il aurait voulu le faire avant, mais n'en avait jamais eu le courage. Il aurait même voulu ne jamais le faire. Mais Rose l'aurait sûrement découvert un jour ou l'autre… Et il ne voulait plus lui cacher quelque chose comme ça. En même temps elle avait été la seule cause de sa mort, de sa régénération. Et il ne voulait pas qu'elle le sache un jour. Mais le Seigneur du Temps voyait bien qu'elle avait compris.

« Tu m'as menti tout ce temps, dit Rose.

- Je ne t'ai pas dit toute la vérité, répondit le Docteur, mais toi, tu m'as menti. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as caché que c'était toi qui étais enceinte ?

- Tu l'as compris, de toute façon. Et ma mère était vraiment enceinte je te rappelle.

- Et vous le saviez déjà ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'en doute. Si tu voulais me le dire au début – et j'en suis certain que tu voulais d'abord me dire la vérité au sujet du bébé – tu n'aurais pas parlé d'un seul bébé si c'était le cas.

- Non, on ne le savait pas encore, avoua Rose, Maman l'a découvert quelques jours plus tard, en fait.

- Alors pourquoi ne pas avoir dit que tu étais enceinte ? Ta mère ne savait pas pour nous deux, tu as voulu te rattraper ? Demanda le Docteur.

- Elle a dû avoir des doutes quand elle a su ma grossesse, j'imagine, éluda Rose, je suis sûre qu'elle en a parlé à Mickey.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il lui a dit ? Demanda le Seigneur du Temps moqueur.

- A ton avis ? Plaisanta Rose. En tout cas, si elle l'a su, elle a bien dû comprendre. Oh et puis si jamais elle avait des derniers doutes à la naissance d'Alonso, je crois que ses deux cœurs l'ont convaincue de la nature de notre relation…

- Alonso a deux cœurs ? Je ne les ai pas entendus…

- Il fallait bien le cacher. On a utilisé un filtre sonore de Torchwood.

- Dans sa poitrine ?

- Un patch sur sa peau, corrigea Rose, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Il n'en a plus besoin de toute façon. Il ne va plus devoir aller à la crèche puis à l'école, maintenant.

- Non… Mais ta mère était loin de nous, tu aurais quand même pu me dire la vérité. Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?

- Tu m'avais demandé pour Mickey, lui rappela Rose.

- Tu sais très bien que c'est faux. C'était mon angoisse qui parlait. Ce n'était pas ce que je pensais.

- Oui, souffla Rose.

- Et puis j'ai lu dans tes yeux que c'était le mien quand tu as juste parlé du bébé, en disant que vous étiez cinq.

- J'aurais aimé que tu me croies, en parlant de ma mère… Pourquoi je t'ai menti à ton avis ? Tu m'as avoué que l'on ne se reverrait jamais, que j'étais condamnée à vivre ici, dans un univers parallèle, loin de toi pour toujours… Je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes encore plus coupable de ne pas pouvoir me ramener auprès de toi en te disant que j'attendais ton enfant ! Qu'est-ce que tu aurais pu faire en le sachant ? En le sachant vraiment, en ayant aucun doute dessus ? Tu aurais vraiment pu me dire seulement adieu ? Ou tu aurais commis un acte fou au risque de détruire l'univers.

- Rose… Jamais je n'aurais voulu te laisser seule, mais je te jure que je le savais. Je le savais au fond de mes deux cœurs Je n'avais aucun doute sur ta grossesse, je l'avais lue dans tes yeux, je te dis. Et je sais lire dans tes yeux. Depuis très longtemps... Et puis tu voulais me le dire au début, et je l'ai su dès cet instant. Et pourtant, je t'ai laissée me mentir. Et puis surtout, jamais je n'aurais pris le risque de détruire l'univers, même pour notre famille, Rose Tyler !

- J'aurais aimé le croire… Fit Rose. Et si tu ne venais pas nous retrouver, je n'aurais pas supporté de te savoir regretter notre absence pour le restant de tes jours. Je ne voulais pas que tu aies plus de remords, encore… Je suis désolée. »

Cette première dispute depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés l'avait épuisée. Le Docteur le vit et la prit dans ses bras.

« Moi aussi Rose, tu as raison : j'aurais dû te dire la vérité depuis longtemps. On aurait dû être ensembles depuis longtemps, on n'aurait dû être ensembles et n'être jamais séparés l'un de l'autre.

- On n'est ensemble maintenant, dit Rose. »

Leurs cœurs étaient plus légers depuis qu'ils avaient délivrés leurs derniers secrets. Les sacs étaient crevés et l'orage s'éloignait déjà. Le Docteur et Rose s'enlaçaient, immobiles, devant la console du TARDIS. Ils se sentaient tous les deux tellement mieux depuis qu'ils avaient faits leurs aveux. Le TARDIS était toujours matérialisé dans la rue londonienne et le sol stable leur semblait un nuage sur lequel ils flottaient, un nuage solide comme le sol riche de leur avenir.

Les pleurs d'Alonso Tyler les ramenèrent à la réalité et ils se séparèrent avant de descendre ensemble dans la chambre de Rose où leur fils venait de se réveiller. Ils se donnèrent la main et joignirent leurs doigts tout en approchant de la source des pleurs, la source également de leur nouveau bonheur.


	15. Chapitre 14 La demande

**Chapitre quatorze : La demande.**

La course vers le TARDIS pour empêcher tel ou tel animal extraterrestre aux crocs aiguisés lui avait manqué. L'adrénaline qui lui montait au sang, le bien-fou de courir main dans la main avec le Seigneur du Temps, le voir fouiller dans ses poches bien trop grandes, la petite clé de la porte du TARDIS avec l'angoisse croissante d'être rattrapée par les bêtes derrière eux avant qu'il ne finisse par ouvrir le TARDIS. Rose Tyler se retourna un court instant et cria au Docteur que les Gredalocks se rapprochaient et qu'ils couraient dans les arbres de pierre à présent. Le Docteur jura en faisant tomber la clé, qu'il avait fini par trouver, par terre. Rose se pencha pour la récupérer et la rentra dans la serrure de la cabine de police puis la tourna alors que le Docteur employait son tournevis sonique à effrayer les bêtes sauvages. La porte du TARDIS s'ouvrit enfin et Rose s'engouffra dans la cabine.

« Eh bien on a eu chaud ! S'exclama Rose une fois qu'elle eut retrouvé son souffle.

- Oui mais ce n'est pas fini, déclara le Docteur, ils mangent du bois et de la pierre, on doit se dématérialiser très vite. Accroche-toi ! »

Il avait déjà baissé le levier de dématérialisation et le TARDIS s'était déjà engouffré dans le Vortex Temporel, Rose et le Docteur furent jetés à terre après la manœuvre brusque du Docteur. Rose Tyler rit aux larmes en repensant aux fous-rires qu'ils avaient eus par le passé. Elle se releva et se massa la nuque puis rejoignit le Docteur, déjà debout devant la Console, et lui demanda où ils avaient atterris :

« On est tranquille, on est dans l'espace, système solaire, près de Jupiter. XIIIème siècle terrien.

- D'accord, on est tranquille.

- Ça va ?

- J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir fait ça depuis une éternité, répondit Rose. »

Le Docteur vit qu'elle se massait toujours la nuque et commença à prendre la relève quand une petite sonnerie – tonitruante en fait – se mit à retentir près de leurs oreilles.

« Je croyais que tu avais réglé le volume, cria Rose.

- Je le croyais aussi… Dit-il après avoir éteint l'alarme « Alonso ».

- Je vais préparer son biberon, soupira Rose. »

Elle était déjà partie et le Docteur sortit son tournevis sonique pour régler – pour la quatrième fois en quelques heures à peine – l'alarme du système de baby-phone qu'il avait intégré aux circuits du TARDIS.

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que Rose et Alonso Tyler habitaient dans le TARDIS et la jeune femme commençait à reprendre ses marques dans l'immense vaisseau spatio-temporel. Mais elle n'était plus pour autant habituée à ces aventures hors du TARDIS. Et elle avait un peu de mal à reprendre le rythme de ces voyages.

La cuisine du TARDIS avait changé d'apparence depuis leur emménagement et principalement le déballage des cartons de la jeune femme. Rose déplaça la chaise haute pour atteindre sa « machine à biberons ». Le Docteur avait insisté pour le lui acheter lors de leur voyage sur une planète très commerçante. Elle doutait beaucoup que le TARDIS les y ait d'ailleurs vraiment amenés « par hasard »…

(…)

Il arrivait à marcher à quatre pates depuis déjà plusieurs mois et monter les escaliers était un interdit qu'il n'appréciait pas. Il adorait grimper sur tout ce qu'il voyait, comme les planches de bois de son nouveau berceau. Il l'aimait bien ce nouveau berceau d'ailleurs. Et puis sa chambre aussi. Elle ne ressemblait en rien à son ancienne chambre, ni à celle qu'il avait partagé avec son oncle Tony. Alonso Tyler se mit ainsi à escalader l'escalier devant lui. Il y avait peu de marches mais elles étaient quand même assez hautes. Il savait tenir debout, mais marcher c'était une autre paire de manches quand même ! Allez, un petit effort et… Voilà ! Oh, c'est la console de papa, reconnut l'enfant.

Le Docteur vit la petite tête blonde de son fils dépasser des escaliers. Rose ne devait pas l'avoir croisé en allant dans la cuisine.

« Alors, Alonso, tu as faim, mon bonhomme ? Demanda le Seigneur du Temps en prenant son fils dans ses bras.

- Ouin, ouin ! OUIN !

- Allez viens, ta maman est en train de préparer ton biberon. »

Le Docteur rejoignit Rose dans la cuisine du TARDIS et expliqua à la jeune femme où il avait trouvé le garçonnet. Il le déposa dans sa chaise haute et remarqua ensuite que Rose avait préparé autre chose que le biberon d'Alonso.

« Depuis combien de temps tu cuisines, demanda-t-il, tu as appris dans le monde de Pete ?

- Déjà, j''aimerais que tu n'appelles plus cet univers le « monde de Pete », c'est le monde de mes parents maintenant, et de mon petit-frère. Ensuite, oui : ma mère était enceinte en même temps que moi, alors Pete a dû cuisinner, et il m'a filé quelques tuyaux. Et je t'assure qu'il est meilleur cordon bleu que ma mère !

- D'accord. Et tu nous prépares quoi, alors ?

- Un bœuf bourguignon, répondit Rose avant d'éclater de rire devant l'ironie, c'est pour demain midi. Mais sinon, pour ce soir, ce sera des frites avec une omelette.

- Sauce à la banane ? Demanda le Docteur. »

Rose roula des yeux et finit de touiller son bourguignon alors que le Docteur préparait effectivement sa sauce à la banane. Alonso venait de finir son biberon et Rose lui donna sa purée de bananes écrasées – c'était le seul fruit qu'elle avait trouvé dans le garde-manger. Donna devait aussi aimer les bananes, ou alors ne pas manger de fruits…

Ils mangèrent leur omelette, dont Rose refusa de gouter la part du Docteur baignée de sa sauce spéciale, et allèrent ensuite coucher leur fils dans le berceau du Seigneur du Temps. Les deux dernières nuits, le Docteur avait passé tout son temps à bricoler le TARDIS pour transformer le canal de voix en baby-phone pour Alonso, et monter les meubles de l'enfant – et ranger ses jouets,… Mais ce soir, il avait bien l'intention de ne pas laisser Rose seule.

Elle se dirigeait déjà vers sa chambre où elle avait encore quelques-uns de ses cartons et valises non ouverts. Il la retint par la main et lui proposa plutôt de venir avec lui dans sa propre chambre. Rose lui sourit et accepte de suivre le Docteur.

La chambre du Seigneur du Temps était plus loin de la salle de contrôle. Il y passait peu de temps mais elle était quand même bien rangée, plus grande et un lit de deux personnes – à baldaquins, rouge. Rose trouva la chambre magnifique et lui demanda pourquoi il ne l'avait pas amené ici avant. Elle lui sourit ensuite et le jeta, presque euphorique, sur le lit. Le Seigneur du Temps ne lui lâcha pas la main et l'entraina dans sa chute en la tirant vers lui. Ils éclatèrent de rire et le Docteur se pencha sur la jeune femme pour l'embrasser passionnément. Il continua de l'embrasser tout en commençant à la déshabiller. Rose regardait autour toujours autour d'elle et trouvait la pièce superbe. Alors qu'il lui baisait le cou elle chuchota à son oreille :

« Combien de temps je vais rester ici, maintenant ?

- Pour toujours. »


	16. Chaptitre 15 La promesse

**Chapitre quinze : La promesse.**

« Combien de temps je vais rester ici, maintenant ?

- Pour toujours. »

Rose but ses paroles et s'en délecta. Elles lui rappelaient – et elle l'avait voulu – leur promesse sur les plaines arides de Cordalis. Elle lui demande malicieusement si c'est une sorte d'engagement entre eux.

« Oui. On vit déjà ensemble, on a un fils, et je te dis que tu vas rester pour toujours. Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais vouloir d'autre comme preuve de cet « engagement » ?

- Une bague, répondit Rose Tyler du tac-au-tac et plus par plaisanterie que sérieux. »

Il cessa de l'embrasser et le regarda étrangement. Elle lui riait au nez, mais il n'y faisait pas attention. Elle rit et le retourna pour l'embrasser à nouveau mais il la repoussa et la retourna à nouveau sur le dos, se pencha vers elle, vers son visage et Rose ferma les yeux, ouvrit la bouche mais se rendit compte que le Seigneur du Temps s'appuyait sur elle mais fouillait dans le tiroir d'une petite table de chevet à côté de sa tête. Il se redressa ensuite et Rose ouvrit les yeux pour voir un écrin bleu dans les mains de son amant. Il l'ouvrit et une bague aux reflets roses apparut devant ses yeux, l'éblouissant par sa perfection, visible au premier coup d'œil.

« Waouh, fit Rose, mais où tu as eu ça ?

- Euh… En fait, je l'ai gardé ici tout ce temps mais je l'avais acheté sur ce marché stellaire, celui où tu as acheté cette sorte de « station météo » pour ta mère. »

Elle s'en souvenait bien, c'était leur dernier voyage avant de revenir à Londres, pour disparaitre dans un univers parallèle à l'issue du combat. Et c'est vrai que le Docteur avait disparu à un moment. Elle avait même crue s'être perdue. Et il lui avait acheté une bague, une bague de fiançailles peut-être même… Et ils n'étaient vraiment ensemble que depuis une semaine à ce moment-là. Et Rose Tyler devina ensuite pourquoi le Docteur avait-il été si facile à convaincre de retourner à Londres pour voir sa mère. S'il avait acheté une bague, il devait sûrement vouloir demander la permission de Jackie pour la demander en mariage – ou au moins la mettre au courant de leur nouvelle relation. Et puis d'une certaine façon en fait, il l'avait déjà faite cette demande.

Rose toucha la bague dans son écrin, comme si elle voulait s'assurer que ce n'était ni un mirage, ni un rêve. Mais ce n'était ni l'un, ni l'autre. La bague était réelle, autant que l'inquiétude du Docteur devant son absence de réponse.

« Ô Docteur, elle est magnifique, s'exclama-t-elle.

- Pas autant que toi, chérie, répondit le Seigneur du Temps. »

En entendant le petit nom qu'il lui avait affectueusement donné à l'époque, Rose l'embrassa avec fougue. Le Docteur glissa ensuite la bague au doigt de sa compagne de vie.

« Pour toujours, murmura-t-il à nouveau.

- C'est déjà notre engagement ? Demanda Rose.

- Eh bien, vu que tu as quitté tes parents, que l'on vit ensemble, avec notre fils, dans une boite bleue à la barbe de toutes les lois, oui je pense qu'on peut déjà se considérer comme mariés, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Rose l'embrassa pour lui répondre. Elle lui dit ensuite qu'ils avaient pris cet engagement depuis deux ans déjà.

Le Docteur l'approuva et lui demanda s'il pouvait l'appeler sa femme à présent, tout en lui baisant la main puis les bras.

« Je le suis déjà depuis que tu m'as laissé rester avec toi au lieu de me laisser dans l'univers parallèle, répondit Rose. »

Il lui sourit et remonta jusqu'à son cou et ses lèvres. Rose ferma les yeux et se retrouva dans cette plaine aride, deux ans plus tôt.

_(…)_

_Le ciel orangé lui rappelait les feux d'artifices des Jeux Olympiques de Londres, ils remontaient à six jours, maintenant. Et ce voyage était l'un des plus romantiques que lui offrait le Docteur. Le TARDIS s'était matérialisé dans cette plaine aride, une arche de roches se dressait devant eux. Ils s'avancèrent vers la mer des sortes de ptérodactyles volaient en-dessous des nuages. C'était un paysage magnifique._

_« C'est tellement beau, dit Rose au Docteur. »_

_Il venait de la rejoindre et lui prit la main. Elle rougit, ils couchaient ensemble depuis plusieurs jours et le simple contact de sa peau avec celle du Seigneur du Temps la faisait encore trembler. _

_« C'est la plaine de Cordalis, expliqua le Gallifréen à sa compagne, nous sommes sur la planète Terre, mais au Jurassique, à l'époque silurienne. Peu connue des Humains. Ils étaient là avant vous…_

_- Nous avons pris leur place ? Ou ils ont été détruits comme les Dinosaures ?_

_- Ils n'ont jamais rencontré les Hommes, répondit le Docteur, mais ils n'ont pas disparus. Ils avaient une extraordinaire civilisation. Ils étaient de grands scientifiques et ont tout simplement quitté la Terre pour aller dans l'espace quand l'ère des Dinosaures s'est éteinte justement. D'autres sont restés mais se sont cachés sous la surface de la Terre. »_

_Rose trouvait ça passionnant. Ces Siluriens devaient les avoir vus prendre le contrôle de leur planète. Le Docteur ajouta qu'ils considéraient les humains comme des « primates ». Rose Tyler lui demanda alors comment lui, le Gallifréen et Seigneur du Temps, pouvait bien la voir, elle, la simple primate, humaine et terrienne. _

_« Tu n'as rien d'une primate, Rose les Siluriens étaient une race reptilienne. Pas les Seigneurs du Temps. Et puis, tu n'es plus une simple humaine terrienne, tu es une voyageuse temporelle maintenant. »_

_Il se tut une seconde et regarda l'horizon. Rose pressa sa main et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Le Docteur avança plus encore vers l'océan, lâchant la main de Rose Tyler. La jeune femme s'éloigna plus du TARDIS à son tour, elle s'arrêta à ses côtés, fixant à nouveau le vol des Ptérodactyles. Le Docteur sentit sa présence et lui demanda au bout d'un petit moment de silence combien de temps elle comptait reste avec lui._

_« Pour toujours, répondit Rose. »_

_Ils se sourirent et Rose se retrouva enlacée par le Seigneur du Temps, il l'embrassa et lui murmura à son oreille que lui-aussi resterait toujours avec elle. A cet instant, il avait déjà pris sa décision, il avait eu le courage de lui demander formellement si elle était prête à rester à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin de sa vie et il se sentait libéré d'un poids. Il intensifia lentement leur baiser et lui reprit ensuite la main pour la ramener au TARDIS, la portant avec leurs rires qui les accompagnaient, et presque symboliquement, il lui fit passer le seuil dans ses bras de la cabine bleue. Rose ne cessait pas de l'embrasser et le Docteur la porta à sa chambre, il hésita vers laquelle aller mais il voulait attendre encore un peu. Il voulait faire les choses bien, il fallait que Rose le dise à sa mère s'il voulait garder la jeune femme pour toujours. Et puis, cela faisait des siècles qu'il avait appris à connaitre la Terre. Rose méritait ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Et il connaissait la meilleure joaillerie de l'univers…_

(…)

« Pour toujours. Répéta Rose Tyler. Je t'aime, Docteur.

- Moi-aussi, Rose. Je t'aime. »

Le Docteur continuait de l'embrasser entre deux de leurs promesses intimes, il continuait de les lui répéter alors qu'il finissait de la dévêtir. Cette fois, ils étaient dans leur chambre, Rose était consciente du symbole de leur promesse commune et ils savaient tous deux qu'une nouvelle page s'ouvrait en même temps que s'ouvrait leur nuit de noces. « Pour toujours. »


	17. Chapitre 16 La Fille

**Chapitre seize : La fille. **

Un an plus tard :

Les égouts n'étaient jamais des endroits plaisants, et pourtant c'était dans des égouts qu'elle avait sauvé la vie du Docteur pour la première fois, qu'elle avait trouvé le courage de « dire non » et de faire plus que ce que l'on attendait d'elle. C'était là, qu'elle s'était sentie libre et forte. Aujourd'hui, elle se sentait faible et lourde.

Courir dans des égouts, pour échapper à des mutants, ça, c'était encore moins plaisant. Rose se demandait si Matt Groening n'avait pas voyagé avec le Docteur pour inventer Futurama : La planète où ils se trouvaient été constituée d'immenses villes aux gratte-ciels qui ne touchaient même pas seulement le ciel mais dépassait les dernières couches d'atmosphère. Et dans l'absolu contraire, les égouts géants et puants étaient infestés de mutants, comme les égouts de la ville de New New York de Futurama. Rose trouait là vraiment beaucoup de points communs, mais elle trouait aussi que c'était vraiment très cliché en fait. Groening n'avait pas dû voyager dans le TARDIS finalement. En plus, le Docteur semblait n'être jamais descendu ici. Et puis, ils n'étaient pas à New York…

« Tu vas bien ? Demanda le Docteur pour la cinquième fois à sa femme.

- Oui ! Arrête de me demander et cours !

- Je cherche un moyen de les arrêter, je te rappelle. »

Rose accéléra l'allure quand elle sentit la main d'un des mutants toucher sa jambe. Devant elle, le Docteur se retourna et lui tendit la main tout en visant le mutant qui lâcha la jeune femme. Rose attrapa la main de son mari et il l'aida à courir plus vite.

« Tu n'es plus aussi rapide, lui fit remarquer le Docteur.

- Et à qui la faute ?!

- Eh ! C'est toi qui as insisté pour m'accompagner.

- Je te l'ai dit : je ne te laisserai pas sortir seul du TARDIS. Pas aussi près du terme.

- Je sais… »

Ils en avaient discutés, deux mois plus tôt. Ou plutôt, Rose l'avait obligé à accepter son point de vue, et il n'avait pas osé remettre en cause sa décision. Peut-être aurait-il dû insister ?

« Docteur ! S'écria Rose, ce qui le tira de ses pensées. Ils nous rattrapent encore !

- Je le vois, la bouche d'égout est tout proche, ajouta-t-il après avoir regardé son tournevis sonique.

- J'espère bien, je n'arrive plus à courir…

- Tout ira bien, je te le promets. Mais toi, tu vas rester dans le TARDIS avec Alonso la prochaine fois. Et pas question de discuter.

- …

- Rose ? »

Il s'était attendu à des cris et une dispute de plus. Pas à un cri d'horreur. Le Docteur se retourna, craignant que sa femme ne venait d'être attrapée par les mutants. Elle avait lâché sa main mais la horde des mutants était encore loin. Il baissa la tête et vit la couleur étrange qu'avait pris la flaque d'eau usée aux pieds de sa femme.

« Rose ? Tu vas bien.

- Je… Je viens de perdre les eaux.

- J'ai vu. Au meilleur endroit et au meilleur moment…

- Désolée… Je… »

Rose venait d'avoir une nouvelle contraction. Elle se plia de douleur devant lui alors que les mutants se rapprochaient toujours du couple. Le Seigneur du Temps sortit de ses poches le vieux téléporteur Torchwood de Rose qu'il avait gardé depuis la bataille de Canary Wharf. Il le plaça à son cou et l'embrassa avant d'appuyer sur le bouton de téléportation. Rose s'effaça devant lui et le Docteur se tourna vers la horde des mutants. Il leva son tournevis sonique et cria :

« A votre tour, maintenant ! »

Il était tout joyeux, ravi d'être bientôt papa et d'être auprès de Rose cette fois-ci, et non dans un autre univers. Enfin, s'il parvenait à sortir de ses égouts, et un seul morceau…

(…)

Rose sentait encore le contact des lèvres du Docteur quand elle se retrouva dans le hall de l'hôpital stellaire où son mari et elle avaient prévus qu'elle accouche, seulement, ça aurait dû arriver dans plus d'une semaine.

Rose fut vite prise en charge. Tout était automatisé, tellement différent de l'hôpital londonien où elle avait accouchée d'Alonso. En quelques minutes à peine, elle se retrouva allongée dans un lit de travail. Ses contractions étaient de plus en plus fréquentes et l'accouchement allait être rapide et indolore. Mais elle refusa de pousser avant d'avoir vu le Docteur entrer dans sa chambre et lui avoir pris la main.

C'était sa faute s'il n'était pas là en cet instant. Elle avait refusé de le laisser partir seule. Pourtant, elle lui avait bien dit que Pete Tyler l'avait forcée à arrêter le boulot à Torchwood à seulement six mois de grossesse. Et près de trois mois plus tard, elle insistait encore pour suivre le Docteur dans ses dangereuses sorties hors du TARDIS. Et maintenant, elle avait perdu les eaux trop tôt, parce qu'elle n'avait pas voulu se reposer et rester tranquille dans le TARDIS.

Pour assurer les urgences, le Seigneur du Temps avait modifié son téléporteur pour la téléporter automatiquement dans cet hôpital. Mais cette urgence ne serait pas arrivée si elle était restée sagement dans le TARDIS.

(…)

Une demi-heure avait déjà passée depuis qu'elle avait refusé de pousser, prenant les médecins bioniques de court. L'enfant qu'elle portait n'était heureusement pas encore en danger. Mais ils allaient peut-être devoir l'endormir et l'emmener au bloc opératoire si elle refusait encore d'accoucher sans son mari.

…

Rose refusait toujours d'écouter les médecins plus d'une heure trente plus tard. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que le Docteur n'était toujours pas à ses côtés. Est-ce qu'il n'était pas censé être un voyageur temporel ? Elle commençait à désespérer de le voir un jour franchir le seuil de la porte de sa chambre, quand elle reconnut le son des babillements de son fils depuis le couloir. Son sourire se fana quand elle vit l'homme qui tenait le petit garçon dans ses bras : un parfait inconnu. Jeune, avec un gros menton, des cheveux assez longs et bruns et des habits en lambeaux. Un vieux costume rayé marron…

« Salut chérie, désolé du retard. Lui dit-il.

- Docteur ? Demanda Rose. Tu t'es régénéré ?

- Oui. On en parlera plus tard. Comment tu vas ?

- Je t'attendais, grinça Rose qui fut prise d'une nouvelle contraction.

- Je suis là, lui dit le Docteur en posant Alonso à terre et en s'avançant vers sa femme.

- Pourquoi tu rajeunis alors que je vieillis, demanda Rose Tyler au Seigneur du Temps en voyant de plus près ses nouveaux traits, plus juvéniles.

- Tu ne vieillis pas, lui assura le Gallifréen en lui prenant la main et en la serrant tendrement dans la sienne, tu embellis. »

Rose sourit puis grimaça à nouveau alors qu'elle ressentait une nouvelle contraction. Les médecins revinrent et elle commença alors cette fois-ci le travail et rapidement, toujours avec le soutien du Docteur et sa main dans la sienne, elle mit au monde son deuxième bébé.

Les médecins s'occupèrent du tout jeune nourrisson et lui annoncèrent ensuite que c'était une magnifique petite fille Rose embrassa avec passion les nouvelles lèvres de son mari et elle se décida ensuite pour le prénom qui avait le plus sens pour une petite fille selon elle :

« Gwyneth Tyler… »

La jeune Gwyneth fut ensuite remise dans les bras de sa maman. On l'avait enveloppée dans une jolie couverture rose et son nom y était déjà cousu. Rose la porta à son cœur et le Docteur embrassa le front de sa femme avant de caresser le petit duvet blond de sa fille. Alonso grimpa sur le lit avec l'aide de son père et il s'endormit bientôt auprès de sa sœur alors que le Docteur enlaçait tendrement sa femme et qu'ils regardaient d'un air bienveillant dormir leurs deux enfants.


	18. Chapitre 17 La Vie

**Chapitre dix-sept : La vie.**

- Le bain :

Rose Tyler avait quitté la maternité depuis à peine quelques heures et elle avait encore du mal à se réadapter au TARDIS. Le Docteur avait profité de son repos pour transformer une pièce qui lui servait de débarras en une magnifique petite chambre, proche de celle d'Alonso mais bien isolée et en même temps bien reliée au réseau baby-phone du TARDIS.

La petite-fille dormait dans le berceau qu'avait occupé son frère et le Seigneur du Temps avait bricolé avec son tournevis sonique un petit lit métallique pour son fils. Rose entra dans la chambre de sa fille et la trouva réveillée et en pleurs Au moins, le baby-phone fonctionnait, pensa-t-elle. Rose se pencha pour prendre l'enfant et lui prépara un biberon.

…

La salle de bain du TARDIS avait aussi été aménagée pour l'arrivée de Gwyneth. Rose allongea sa fille dans la baignoire et se rappela des premières semaines d'Alonso. Au moins, elle avait eu sa mère à ses côtés pour l'épauler à cette époque. Le Docteur pouvait être un père fabuleux, mais il n'avait aucune expérience des bébés. Et Rose ne faisait pas encore vraiment assez confiance à la nouvelle régénération de son mari pour s'occuper de sa fille. Aussi s'était-elle décidée à lui donner le bain, toute seule. Et peut-être que les choses iraient en s'améliorant par la suite, mais pour l'instant, elle était seule avec sa petite-fille et elle appréciait ce moment de complicité alors qu'elle savonnait délicatement le petit enfant.

- Le câlin :

Rose était épuisée. Deux semaines avaient passées mais s'occuper seule de Gwyneth et d'Alonso commençait à lui peser sur les épaules.

« Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas t'aider ? Lui demanda le Docteur.

- … »

Rose ne le savait pas vraiment elle-même. Elle avait du mal à accepter le nouveau Docteur qui avait pris la place de son mari. Elle le lui dit et s'en voulut immédiatement. Elle savait qu'il était le Docteur et non pas un homme qui aurait voulu supplanter le Seigneur du Temps. Elle entendait le battement de ses deux cœurs quand il la prenait dans ses bras. Et il l'aimait comme le faisait son mari – il était son mari. Alors pourquoi refusait-elle qu'il l'aide ?

« Rose… Tu es fatiguée, tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis, chérie.

- Oui, je suis crevée !

- Je m'occuperai de Gwyneth, demain. Il faut que tu te reposes, Rose.

- Oui… Je suis fatigué de toute façon.

- Tu veux que je te porte jusqu'à notre chambre ?

- Je peux encore marcher, merci ! »

Elle s'en voulut à nouveau de lui parler aussi sèchement. Elle réagissait avec sa nouvelle incarnation comme avec le Dixième Docteur quand il venait à peine de se régénérer et qu'elle n'avait pas cru qu'il était vraiment le Docteur. Trois ans avaient passés et elle en était encore au même stade. Elle en avait presque honte.

…

Le Docteur déshabilla Rose et commençait à l'embrasser, c'est quand il lui faisait l'amour qu'elle se sentait le plus proche de lui, qu'elle le voyait vraiment comme son mari. Mais ces instants se raréfiaient… Et pouvoir enfin s'abandonner à leur amour commun ravissait la jeune femme qui semblait retrouver toute sa force à la seule idée de ne faire qu'un avec son Seigneur du Temps.

« Ouin ! Ouin ! »

Rose soupira, Gwyneth était réveillée. Et le Docteur avait dit qu'il s'en occuperait. Il remettait déjà son pantalon en grognant quand les gazouillements d'Alonso se firent entendre à leur tour.

« On dirait qu'on ne va pas non plus pouvoir « dormir » cette fois-ci, remarqua Rose en se levant à son tour. »

Le Docteur l'embrassa avec passion et lui promit qu'ils trouveraient bien un moyen de se donner du temps. Ils en avaient besoin, ils avaient besoin de s'offrir pendant un instant plus qu'un baiser volé mais un véritable câlin.

- Le premier mot :

Rose Tyler écoutait son fils gazouiller quelque chose que son père semblait parfaitement comprendre. Le Docteur lui avait expliqué que la langue des bébés était un véritable langage, une langue universelle. Mais pourtant le TARDIS ne la traduisait pas. Il approchait déjà de ses trois ans et Rose commençait à craindre qu'il ne soit muet.

« Bien sûr que non ! S'exclama le Seigneur du Temps quand elle lui fit part de ses inquiétudes. Alonso n'est pas muet, il parle déjà.

- Il babille et gazouille, le corrigea Rose.

- Et c'est une preuve que ses cordes vocales vont très bien. Il faut juste que tu sois patiente.

- Mais il va avoir trois ans, ça fait deux ans qu'il devrait déjà parler.

- Alonso n'est pas humain, rappela le Docteur à sa femme, les Seigneurs du Temps et les humains n'ont pas le même rythme de croissance. Sur Gallifrey, on était mineurs jusqu'à cent ans, pas dix-huit ou vingt. Et on restait à la simple garderie jusqu'à dix ans. Alors ne t'inquiète pas. En plus, Alonso marche déjà et il est très éveillé intellectuellement.

- Quand est-ce qu'il va parler, alors ? Demanda Rose.

- Quoi ?

- Tu viens de me dire que c'était normal pour un Seigneur du Temps qu'Alonso ne parle pas encore… Quand est-ce qu'il va parler ?

- Ce n'est pas aussi facile, Rose… Moi, j'ai parlé à cinq ans, je connais des Gallifréens qui l'ont fait à dix ans, d'autres beaucoup moins. »

Rose n'en était pas très rassurée. Alonso était pour autant également humain. Il n'était pas Gallifréen. Et elle ne voulait pas attendre une dizaine d'années avec un bébé incapable de parler. Mais Alonso Tyler, qui jouait dans la salle de la console avec le TARDIS miniature – une cabine bleue de bois – qu'il faisait voltiger autour de lui, continuait de gazouiller et Rose désespérait.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, lui répéta le Docteur, je te parie qu'il va bientôt parler. Et même qu'il va dire « papa ».

- N'importe quoi ! Il a vécu près de deux ans de plus rien qu'avec moi. Et puis « maman », c'est plus facile à dire que « papa »… »

Ils rirent puis le Docteur suggéra qu'il était peut-être temps de faire un petit tour à l'extérieur du TARDIS. Rose était bien d'accord et se leva pour aller chercher son fils et le placer sur ses genoux alors que le Docteur pianotait sur la « machine à écrire » de la console et préparait leur dématérialisation.

« Géronimo ! »

Rose et le Docteur tournèrent tous les deux leurs têtes vers la petite voix qui venait de dire son premier mot.

- Sortie en famille :

« J'ai gagné ! Jubila le Docteur.»

Rose n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Le TARDIS se matérialisa et elle alla chercher la petite Gwyneth qui faisait encore la sieste. Elle récupéra ensuite la poussette et le landau anti-gravité et sortit directement sur la surface lunaire.

« On est en quel siècle ?

- Le quarante-deuxième. Mais la Lune n'est plus le centre de l'attention humaine, vingt-deux siècles après le premier pas sur le Lune, c'est le premier pas sur le soleil qui fait toute la nouvelle grandeur de l'humanité. Elle est toute à nous. »

Rose n'était encore jamais allée sur la Lune, en presque cinq ans de voyages dans le TARDIS. Elle vit la lumière diffuse apportée par la Terre.

« C'est magnifique, dit Rose.

- Et une chouette balade pour Gwyneth et Alonso. »

Le TARDIS avait élargi son champ de protection et c'est sans combinaison spatiale qu'ils profitaient de la gravité ou plutôt de sa quasi-absence. Les poussette et landau volaient aussi et ils bondissaient de cratères en cratères.

« C'est vraiment une chouette balade, confirma Rose. »

Gwyneth, dans son landau, s'était endormie et le Docteur laissa Alonso sortir de sa poussette pour quelques minutes. Le Docteur donna sa main à Rose et ils se tournèrent vers la surface de la Terre. Ils regardèrent sa face nocturne s'assombrir.

« C'est une nuit des étoiles, la seule en une décennie où toutes les lumières s'éteignent durant la nuit. Depuis la lune, on peut voir ainsi la Terre telle qu'elle était au temps de la préhistoire et l'antiquité humaine.

- C'est superbe. Quoi, Alonso ?

- Je crois qu'il a faim… Et Gwyneth aussi. »

Rose soupira puis ils repartirent vers le TARDIS. De toute façon, cette nuit des étoiles était éternelle pour eux, et la Lune leur était accessible comme terrain de promenade familiale au siècle qu'ils choisiraient.

- Premiers soniques :

« Le tournevis de papa ! S'exclama Alonso. »

Il avait déjà eu envie tellement de fois de voir ce qu'on pouvait faire d'intéressant avec. Mais son père ne le laissait jamais sans bonne surveillance. D'abord par « prudence », parce qu'il était trop jeune et qu'il aurait pu l'avaler. Ensuite, à cause de sa sœur, Gwyneth. Et puis, maintenant, il disait simplement que ce n'étaient pas pour les enfants. Mais il avait quel âge quand il l'avait construit ce tournevis ? Ce n'était pas un jouet d'enfant ? On dirait pourtant, avec tous ces petits boutons et cette jolie lumière verte. Elle était bleue avant en plus. C'est tellement tentant que papa l'ait laissé sur la console et qu'il n'est pas là pour le surveiller – ni maman… Allez, une petite poussée sur la pointe des pieds, et je peux l'attraper !

« Oui ! »

Un vrai cri de victoire qu'il venait de pousser. Oh, comme il est beau. Allez j'essaie ce bouton…

…

Dans la douche du TARDIS, Rose et le Docteur crièrent de surprise et de douleur en même temps quand l'eau à parfaite température s'était changée en une seconde en un jet glacé.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, demanda Rose en attrapant sa serviette.

- Je crois que j'ai mon idée, dit son mari en se rhabillant malgré l'eau qui ruisselait toujours sur sa peau. »

Il sortit de leur salle de bain et marcha à grands pas jusqu'à la salle de contrôle. Il vit Alonso qui appuyait encore sur un autre bouton de son tournevis sonique. Une sonnerie familière retentit et Alonso tourna sa tête vers son père. Il prit peur en voyant l'allure débraillée du Seigneur du Temps et la colère qui figeait son visage. L'enfant lâcha le tournevis sonique et le Docteur le ramassa. Il arrêta l'alarme d'abord puis régla sur la console la température de l'eau. Il rangea son tournevis dans sa poche et se pencha vers son fils, alors que Rose venait d'entrer dans la salle de la console.

« Il t'a volé ton tournevis ? S'étonna Rose.

- Je n'ai pas pensé à le cacher, répondit le Docteur, je n'avais pas prévu cette douche…

- Oui… Bon, Alonso, tu sais que tu ne peux pas jouer avec le tournevis sonique ! Même moi, je ne peux pas, mentit Rose.

- Mais… Fit le petit garçon. Je jouais pas avec… Il était juste trop compliqué. »

Le Docteur soupira puis réfléchit à ce que venait de dire Alonso, regarda son tournevis et se décida à construire un nouveau tournevis pour son fils, plus simple – et inoffensif, mais qui ne soit pas un jouet non plus. Et puis en même temps, Rose n'arrêtait pas de lui demander de trouver un nouveau hochet pour Gwyneth… Pourquoi pas un hochet sonique ?

- Premier jour d'école :

En quelques semaines, Alonso avait appris à dire plein de mots, beaucoup trop de mots selon Rose qui découvrait que son fils tenait bien trop de son père dans ce domaine et qui regrettait à présent le temps où il ne parlait pas encore.

Le Docteur avait dit à Rose la veille qu'il allait s'occuper de l'éducation d'Alonso Tyler. Il allait ouvrir son « école du TARDIS ». Parce que selon lui, seul un Seigneur du Temps pouvait former un Seigneur du Temps. Et avec leur vie dans le TARDIS, Alonso ne pouvait pas aller à l'école comme un humain, comme il l'aurait fait dans le monde de Pete. Le Docteur avait donc décidé de jouer au professeur. Rose avait seulement peur de ce qu'il pourrait bien lui apprendre, mais elle était contente qu'il veuille s'occuper de lui et ainsi, elle pouvait passer plus de temps avec sa chère petite fille. Elle laissa donc son mari superviser l'éducation de leur jeune fils.

La rentrée eut donc lieu le lendemain, Alonso et son père se retrouvèrent dans un ancien laboratoire du TARDIS que le Docteur avait transformé en une véritable salle de classe. Un tableau noir décorait un des murs et un globe multifonction était placé sur un bureau de chêne.

« Bienvenue en classe, fit le Docteur. »

Le premier jour d'école n'était jamais un moment amusant, le premier jour de Crèche avait été dur. Mais là, il restait dans le TARDIS, et puis son papa était tellement drôle avec ses explications bizarroïdes. Et puis est-ce qu'il n'avait pas parlé d'une sortie dans l'espace ?!

- Pique-nique médiéval :

L'anniversaire d'Alonso Tyler était un événement pour Rose. La première fois, Pete et Jackie lui avaient demandé de le fêter en même temps que celui de Tony, et il avait eu droit à une immense fête au manoir alors que son oncle restait le roi de la fête. La deuxième fois, ils étaient déjà dans le TARDIS mais Rose avait découvert sa grossesse quelques jours auparavant et elle en avait presque oublié les deux ans de son premier enfant alors pour ses trois ans, Rose voulait se rattraper. Et l'idée du Docteur – un pique-nique familiale en plein moyen-âge – serait au moins un véritable événement. Rose Tyler avait donc préparé un joli panier plein de petits pots et de gâteaux et donc un deuxième avec un poulet rôti et une salade de pommes de terre.

Le TARDIS se matérialisa dans les Ardennes. Ils avaient donc la forêt et la montagne et une très belle vue, une place ombragée, pour déjeuner. Au moment du dessert, le garçon souffla en un coup de vent ses trois bougies et reçut plusieurs baisers de sa mère et son père. Rose sortit du panier un paquet cadeau qu'Alonso déchira en moins de temps encore qu'il ne lui avait fallu pour souffler ses bougies.

A l'intérieur du paquet, il y avait une combinaison spatiale à sa taille et Rose jeta un regard noir à son mari alors que les yeux de son fils brillaient d'excitation et qu'il oubliait complétement le petit paquet rose et jaune de sa mère. Rien ne pourrait égaler un tour hors du TARDIS dans l'espace !

-L'histoire du soir :

« Et alors, le pauvre archéologue n'avait plus rien d'humain, sa combinaison marchait seule vers nous, il faisait de plus en plus noir et nous savions que ce n'était pas à cause de la nuit. Mais la lune brillait dans le ciel et rien ne le faisait pourtant paraitre. Les ombres se rejoignaient, se mêlaient, s'embrouillaient,… Et le TARDIS était perdu lui-même dans la plus sinistre des obscurités. Donna avait disparu. Son visage apparaissait encore sur des bornes d'information et elle disait d'une voix calme mais effrayante que…

- Donna Noble avait quitté la Bibliothèque ! S'exclama Alonso.

- Alonso ! Ne raconte pas la fin à Gwyneth. C'est moi qui raconte.

- Mais c'est toujours la même histoire, se plaignit le petit garçon.

- Gwyneth ne l'a encore jamais entendu, rappela le Docteur, c'était l'attaque des mannequins la dernière fois. »

Rose sourit, c'était leur histoire. Mais la Bibliothèque restait une de ses préférées pour Halloween. Seulement, ce n'était pas Halloween cette fois-ci. C'était le soir, ils avaient décidé de camper dans les Ardennes mais la pluie avait ruinés leurs plans. Le Docteur avait alors suggéré de camper dans la salle de la console et avait modifié la couleur du néon pour en faire une sorte de feu de bois. Ils étaient donc rassemblés autour de celle-ci, tous les quatre, et écoutaient l'histoire d'horreur – et histoire du soir – du Seigneur du Temps.

« Pourquoi c'est toujours toi qui en raconte, d'ailleurs ? Demanda Alonso. Maman aussi elle en a plein des histoires d'horreur.

- Mais oui, c'est vrai. Mais on va d'abord écouter la fin de l'histoire de papa. Continue, Docteur.

- D'accord, j'en étais où ? Ah oui, Donna Noble a quitté la Bibliothèque, il venait d'imiter la voix de Donna et Rose en rit. »

Il reprit la suite de son histoire et la termina avant de laisser la parole à son épouse qui raconta avec un grand plaisir la fois où le Docteur avait été dessiné par une petite-fille et où elle avait dû, seule, sauver la situation alors que l'Isolus allait dessiner la Terre entière sur le mur de Chloé Weber.

- Premières étoiles :

Il l'avait attendu pendant plusieurs jours avec impatience. Elle l'avait redouté pendant ces mêmes jours, depuis qu'elle l'avait vu déballer son cadeau d'anniversaire. Et aujourd'hui, le Docteur avait décidé que c'était le jour J : son baptême de l'espace.

Le TARDIS s'était matérialisé en orbite autour d'une planète naine, isolée. Le soleil du système où ils se trouvaient était à peine visible ce qui rendait l'obscurité de l'espace plus palpable que jamais. Même depuis l'intérieur de la cabine de police. Rose Tyler regardait cette vue avec effroi, c'était si sombre et si froid… Des bruits de pas détournèrent son attention de l'espace. Son fils avait enfilé sa combinaison et son père également. Ils étaient tellement heureux que cela rassura un peu Rose. Mais elle avait quand même le cœur serré de le voir bientôt s'envoler dans l'espace, même protégé par la gravitation artificielle crée par le TARDIS.

« Faites attention, ne put-elle pas s'empêcher de leur dire alors que le Seigneur du Temps ouvrait la porte de la cabine.

- T'en fais pas maman, tu pourras nous voir sur l'écran de la console ! »

Oui, elle le savait bien. Mais par contre, elle ne savait pas si elle en aurait le courage.

…

Alonso lâcha la main de son père et sauta dans le vide devant une Rose Tyler interdite et plus inquiète que jamais. Elle lança un regard noir à son mari qui se précipita pour rattraper leur fils.

Alonso savait qu'il n'allait pas tomber, tout comme le Docteur. Sa mère se faisait un sang d'encre pour rien. Il n'était plus un bébé quand même ! Il avait trois ans et puis il ne s'éloignerait pas du TARDIS ! Dans son petit casque, Alonso Tyler entendit la voix calme de son père lui demander de lui tendre sa main. Le fils du Seigneur du Temps obéit et les deux astronautes d'un jour volèrent ensuite main dans la main vers les premières étoiles du jeune Alonso.

- Le jeu de cache-cache :

A quatre pattes parcourir les très, très longs couloirs du TARDIS était un vrai jeu d'enfant, un jeu de grand enfant. C'était un vrai labyrinthe, un terrain de jeu géant pour la petite Gwyneth Tyler. Et elle adorait ouvrir toutes les portes et sas du vaisseau spatial, surtout depuis qu'elle avait découvert comment utiliser la fonction première d'un tournevis sonique selon son père : ouvrir des portes… Et elle-aussi y était très douée avec son hochet sonique. Une porte de plus, tiens elle n'était jamais venue ici avant. Au moins, Alonso, son grand-frère n'aurait pas l'idée de l'y chercher. Il n'osait pas s'aventurer dans les parties interdites du TARDIS depuis que papa et maman l'avaient grondé pour avoir utilisé le vrai tournevis sonique de papa. D'ailleurs, il avait mis en route son mobile spatial lumineux et ça l'avait réveillée elle-aussi !

Enfin, là, dans cette jolie pièce pleine de livres, c'était sûr qu'Alonso ne la trouverait pas. Pas de danger qu'il gagne cette partie de cache-cache cette fois.

…

Alonso Tyler devait se rendre à l'évidence : sa sœur avait disparue. Il avait pourtant été clair comme toujours : « interdiction de quitter l'aire de jeux que papa a aménagé dans le TARDIS. » Mais Gwyneth sa sœur n'aimait pas lui obéir. Et voilà qu'elle avait profité du temps qu'il compte jusqu'à mille cinq cent, pour que la petite fille ait filé hors de sa surveillance. Maman et papa allaient le gronder, mais il n'allait pas la retrouver seul. Et il avait déjà fouillé tous les placards et autres cachettes dont il connaissait les emplacements secrets depuis bien plus longtemps que sa petite sœur.

Il n'avait plus le choix : il devait prévenir ses parents.

…

Rose et le Docteur se mirent à leur tour en quête de Gwyneth dès qu'Alonso leur avoua l'avoir perdu. Alors que Rose courait déjà dans tous les sens à la recherche de son enfant, le Docteur demanda l'aide du TARDIS pour identifier la signature thermique des deux cœurs de la petite-fille. Il cria à l'intention de Rose dans les haut-parleurs du vaisseau où la petite se trouvait et lui cria surtout de se dépêcher… Gwyneth n'aurait jamais dû trouver le chemin de la bibliothèque !

…

Oh, un miroir, songea Gwyneth Tyler en approchant de la surface miroitante et transparente. Elle escalada quelques livres qui trainaient sur le parquet chauffé de la bibliothèque du TARDIS et voulut se pencher sur le joli miroir quand elle sentit des bras fermes l'attraper par la taille. La petite cria et entendit la voix de sa mère crier qu'elle allait bien. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'irait pas bien ? Sa maman la serra contre elle et la gronda de son « imprudence ». Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait de mal ? Rose ne voulait pas le lui dire… Elle regardait la piscine où Gwyneth allait tomber la tête la première à peine quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne la rattrape.

Une bibliothèque dans une piscine, songea Rose, il a refait tout le TARDIS… Mais il a bien entendu garder la piscine dans la bibliothèque… Des travaux allaient être nécessaires, maintenant. Et elle y veillerait. Fermement.

- La soirée entre filles :

Gwnyeth fêtait ses un an. Et Rose avait eu l'idée de faire venir dans le TARDIS quelques amies, d'anciennes compagnes du Docteur en fait avec qui elle pouvait parler et avec qui elle pouvait encore se sentir humaine, et même londonienne. C'est ainsi que vers quatre heures de l'après-midi à Londres, en un beau jour d'été, le TARDIS se matérialisa successivement devant chez Sarah-Jane Smith et Martha Jones Smith, Les trois femmes ne s'étaient pas vues depuis plus d'un an. Et aucune d'entre elle n'avait donc encore rencontré la jeune Gwyneth. La dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient vues, c'était pour la fête de grossesse de Rose.

« Comme elle est mignonne, dit Martha qui avait désormais elle-aussi une fille – Silvia Smith.

- Oui, elle est vraiment ravissante. Fit Sarah-Jane.

- Oui, mais attention : elle est très maligne aussi. Hier, elle a failli tomber dans la piscine en jouant à cache-cache avec son frère, elle avait ouvert plusieurs portes pour s'y rendre avec son tournevis sonique.

- Qui a l'idée de donner un vrai tournevis sonique en jouet ? S'exclama Martha.

- Le Docteur… Répondit Sarah-Jane. Mais la vraie question c'est comment se fait-il qu'il y ait toujours une piscine dans la bibliothèque ? Ca fait près de trois siècles qu'il ne l'a pas bougé de place !

- C'est fait, maintenant. Il n'avait plus vraiment le choix. »

Elles éclatèrent de rire et allèrent s'installer dans un petit salon où Rose avait préparé le thé.

Gwyneth et Silvia avaient à peu près le même âge et encore à quatre pattes toutes les deux, elles n'en étaient pas moins de véritables fusées et des fusées-catastrophes. Luke Smith avait tout le mal du monde à les suivre et à les surveiller. Il était pourtant l'ainé. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas fait pour être à la place d'Alonso, en train de bricoler avec le Docteur loin de ces garnements et des mères qui plaisantaient sur tout et même sur le temps qu'il faisait dehors ces derniers temps – bon d'accord, ça avait un rapport direct avec une attaque de Sontariens qu'il avait d'ailleurs déjoué avec Clyde et Rani Chandra Mais il n'empêchait qu'elles prenaient du bon temps et que lui ne supportait plus ce baby-sitting forcé.

Les deux petites filles entrèrent fatidiquement dans le salon de thé et Luke à leur poursuite faillit renverser une théière de porcelaine alors que les deux bambins tiraient sur la nappe blanche. Rose attrapa sa fille dans ses bras et Martha récupéra aussi Silvia. Sarah-Jane regarda Luke avec bienveillance alors que le jeune adolescent commençait à vraiment perdre espoir de les contrôler et une fois que les deux jeunes mamans eurent remis leurs bambins dans un parc sonique, dont le champ de force était contrôlé par tournevis sonique et infranchissable sans faire perdre l'ouïe aux valeureux candidats. Rose confisqua aussi le tournevis sonique de sa fille puis retourna s'asseoir à table et servit une nouvelle tasse de thé.

Luke resta à côté du parc, s'assit sur une chaise et souffla de bonheur. Son baby-sitting était fini.

« Franchement, je suis ben contente de n'avoir jamais eu de bébés ! S'exclama Sarah-Jane. »

Rose et Martha éclatèrent de rire en pensant à une certaine petite fille extraterrestre dont elle devrait bientôt s'occuper.

- L'anniversaire de mariage :

« Joyeux anniversaire ! »

C'était le troisième anniversaire qu'ils fêtaient en moins de deux mois, mais cette fois-ci, c'était le leur : leur anniversaire de mariage. Cela faisait deux ans qu'ils avaient décidé ensemble de faire de leur promesse de rester ensemble pour toujours un serment d'amour marital. Et leur premier anniversaire avait un peu été « gâché » par l'arrivée précipitée de leur fille.

Aussi, Rose et le Docteur avaient attendu longtemps que ne revienne ce jour commémoratif de leur engagement.

« Merci, Docteur, dit Rose, c'est magnifique. »

Son mari avait eu l'idée et le courage d'organiser un romantique diner aux chandelles dans la cuisine du TARDIS. Leurs deux enfants dormaient déjà à poings fermés et Rose s'en était assurée avant de rejoindre le Seigneur du Temps.

Rose s'assit sur la chaise que lui présentait le Docteur et elle vit ensuite le repas qu'il avait préparé. Son visage rose de bonheur blêmit. Elle se remémora la fameuse « sauce à la banane » de leur premier repas dans le TARDIS après son retour de l'univers parallèle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne donnerait pas pour y gouter à nouveau plutôt qu'à « ça » !

« On va vraiment manger ça ? Demanda Rose.

- Bien sûr que oui ! S'exclama le Docteur. Poisson pané crème anglaise, je ne connais rien de mieux !

- Et bien moi j'en connais une bonne myriade d'autres, bien meilleurs.

- Allez, Rose, goûte au moins. C'est très bon. »

Rose Tyler en doutait beaucoup. Elle fit quand même l'effort de manger son assiette et se dégouta tout en le faisant. Non, définitivement : elle ne se ferait jamais à ce nouveau goût gustatif de son mari ! Le repas terminé, avec un sorbet au chocolat, Rose se sentit prise de vilaines nausées et détala jusqu'à la salle d'eau la plus proche de la cuisine. Ce qui faisait quand même une bonne centaine de mètres…

…

« Rose, tu vas bien ? Demanda le Docteur derrière la porte.

-Eumh… A ton avis ? Je te préviens si c'est à cause d'un autre bébé, je t'en voudrais encore plus que si tu m'as intoxiquée ! »

Surpris, le Docteur eut la bonne idée de ne rien répondre à cela et l'incident fut vite clos. Il proposa d'aller acheter un test de grossesse le lendemain et Rose lui demanda d'y aller immédiatement pour se faire pardonner – pour quelle que soit la raison.

Le test de grossesse se révéla négatif et Rose prit alors une grande décision qui atterra son mari : elle pilota le TARDIS jusqu'à une décharge stellaire et vida à l'intérieur de celle-ci toutes les boites de poisson pané du garde-manger ainsi que la crème anglaise qu'elle ne pouvait pas non plus supporter.

« Rose ! Tu es folle, s'exclama le Docteur qui avait regardé sa femme faire, trop ébahi par son action soudaine et définitive pour l'arrêt avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Pas du tout, c'est toi qui es fou en mangeant ça, rétorqua Rose Tyler. »

La jeune femme regarda, fière d'elle, son œuvre depuis le seuil du TARDIS. La traînée blanchâtre de crème faisait un joli spectacle. Un spectacle que ne supportait pas de voir son mari qui referma la porte du TARDIS.

« Tu devrais reprendre ton régime de banane, lui dit Rose en s'éloignant de la porte, c'était mieux pour toi.

- Ce ne serait pas toi qui aurais envie de banane pour le dessert ? Demanda-t-il presqu'innocemment.

- Non, ça : c'était hier ! »

La réplique de Rose le laissa interdit plusieurs minutes, avant qu'il n'entende, au loin, le bruit de la porte de leur chambre, que claquait derrière elle sa femme en colère. Pourquoi donc avait-il bien voulu fêter leur anniversaire ?


	19. Chapitre 18 : La mort

**Chapitre dix-huit : La mort. **

Elle avait un an mais, contrairement à son frère, si elle parlait déjà, elle ne savait ni marcher, ni tenir debout. Et elle avait même peu d'équilibre en fait. Par contre, elle était rapide, très rapide, toujours plus rapide. Et courir après Gwyneth Tyler était devenu un véritable sport pour sa mère, un sport plus que quotidien.

« Gwyneth, cria-t-elle, tu sais que tu dois arrêter de me faire courir comme ça ! Tu ne veux pas être toute propre, petite friponne ? »

Si, elle le voulait bien, c'est vrai qu'elle en avait besoin. C'était donc pour ça que sa mère lui courait après depuis deux bonnes heures ? Il fallait qu'elle le dise ! Gwyneth s'avança vers Rose et s'excusa de l'avoir fait courir. Rose la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena très rapidement dans la salle de bain de la nurserie où elle commença à la changer.

…

« Docteur ! S'écria Rose dans la salle de la console.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a chérie ?

- Gwyneth ! Elle… Elle est tombée, elle s'est ouvert le crâne par terre !

- Quoi, elle est tombée d'où ? S'alarma le Docteur.

- De la table à langer ! Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas su la retenir, je ne l'ai pas vu glisser, elle a dû se pencher.

- Ca va, ça va… Où elle est ?

- Toujours dans la salle de bain.

- Laquelle, corrigea le Docteur. »

…

« Je l'ai laissée à terre, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle peut avoir à l'intérieur de sa tête… Dis-moi qu'elle va bien, qu'on peut la soigner !

- Chut ! Arrête de paniquer, je m'en occupe ! »

Les mains de papa se mirent à briller et il les posa sur ma tête. Je pleurais mais j'avais de moins en moins mal. Comme si la douleur n'avait jamais existé en fait. Et pourtant, j'avais eu mal !

« Tout va bien, dit le Docteur, plus de peur que de mal.

- Plus de peur que de mal ? Répéta Rose encore sous le choc. Tu as dû utiliser ton énergie régénératrice sur notre fille de treize mois et tu trouves qu'il y a eu plus de peur que de mal ? Tu plaisantes ? J'ai failli la tuer !

- Tout va bien, maintenant. Tu es fatiguée d'avoir couru après elle toute la journée, et ça dure depuis des mois. Tu ferais bien d'aller te reposer, ma chérie. Ça te fera du bien. »

Rose n'en était pas convaincue. Mais elle sortit de la salle de bain et préféra se diriger vers la salle de la console et vers l'extérieur. Elle savait que le Docteur avait matérialisé le TARDIS en plein cœur de Londres, pour faire quelques achats de provisions de petits pots. Pour une raison qu'ils ignoraient les deux bambins refusaient de manger une autre nourriture que celle du XXIème siècle. Aussi, ils étaient à présent dans le centre-ville du Londres de 2017.

Rose sortit du TARDIS Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air. Son mari avait raison : elle ne tenait plus debout. Elle n'avait même pas pu garder un œil sur sa petite-fille. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et inspira une grande bouffée d'air. Elle s'avança un peu vers la rue et remarqua que l'air était moins pollué qu'elle ne se l'était imaginée, et il faisait bon, c'était un air frais et doux, une brise d'été… Un parfum d'enfance et des joies les plus simples inspirées par la nature et son contact familier, par la pesanteur de la planète où elle avait vu le jour et où elle avait grandi, par l'atmosphère riche et familière de son monde, de sa planète Terre.

Rose Tyler songea un instant à ce que lui avait dit sa mère avant l'invasion des Cybermen : qu'un jour elle ne serait plus « Rose Tyler », qu'elle aurait changé et n'aurait plus de raisons de venir sur Terre. Et pourtant Jackie Tyler se trompait : poser les pieds sur Terre lui restait nécessaire de temps en temps, comme en cet instant où elle avait besoin de se ressourcer en inspirant simplement l'air frais d'un été terrien.

…

La porte était ouverte, et sa mère était à l'extérieur. Ils sortaient sans lui, maintenant ? Ah non ! C'était Londres, la ville de sa petite enfance. Il aimait bien Londres, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds à Londres…

…

D'habitude, c'était Gwyneth qu'ils recherchaient partout dans le TARDIS. Après l'incident et presqu'accident de la piscine de la bibliothèque, c'était dans une chambre froide que la fillette s'était aventurée, puis dans un jardin botanique que Rose Tyler avait surnommé à juste titre de « forêt amazonienne dans une boite ». Et à présent, c'est-à-dire à force de courir après sa fille dans tous les recoins possibles de la cabine de police plus grande à l'intérieur et qu'elle découvrait bien plus grande encore qu'elle ne se l'était imaginée, si grande que le Docteur lui-même découvrait parfois des pièces et qu'il s'exclamait à présent – alors qu'il l'accompagnait dans sa quête de leur fils - :

« Oh, la discothèque des années 50 de Babila, c'était là qu'elle avait été rangée ! Je n'y ai pas mis les pieds depuis au moins cent soixante-quinze ans, il faudrait qu'on y passe une soirée, j'ai inventé un super pas de danse là-bas et ils l'ont même appelé le « Docteur ». Il faut lever les bras et gesticuler comme…

- Tais-toi ! Docteur, Alonso a disparu, je te rappelle. Ca fait des heures que je ne l'ai pas vu. Alors est-ce que tu pourrais rester sérieux ?

- Quoi ? Mais je suis parfaitement sérieux.

- Comme quand tu dis que les nœuds papillon sont cools, demanda Rose.

- Les nœuds papillon sont cools ! Affirma le Seigneur du Temps au grand dam de sa femme. »

Leurs recherches n'avançaient pourtant pas. Et Rose désespérait de le retrouver. Elle se souvint alors être sortie dehors, pendant à peine quelques secondes… Mais, elle avait laissé la porte ouverte du TARDIS pendant ce court temps.

« Restes-là avec Gwyneth ! Lui ordonna le Docteur avant de prendre son simple tournevis sonique et de courir vers la sortie et entrée de son vaisseau spatio-temporel. »

Si Rose disait vrai, cela faisait déjà trois heures qu'Alonso Tyler errait seul dans les rues de Londres.

…

Il avait beaucoup marché et il était fatigué, alors il avait décidé de rester dans ce parc. Ses parents le retrouveraient bien d'une façon ou d'une autre. De toute façon, le TARDIS s'était dématérialisé, il avait vérifié. Ils l'avaient oublié.

De jolies lumières et des bruits sourds détournèrent son attention d'un son plus familier. Alonso courut vers celles-ci, sans voir ce qui les provoquait : un braquage de bijouterie dans la rue juste en face du parc où il avait trouvé refuge. La vitrine avait été fracturée et cela avait alerté aussitôt de nombreux policiers. Les gyrophares des voitures noires de la police londonienne se mirent à bourdonner dans la nuit noire et alertèrent aussitôt l'attention du vieux Seigneur du Temps. Il reconnut juste ensuite la petite masse informe qui courait vers la bijouterie, inconsciente du danger :

« Alonso ! S'écria-t-il. »

Les « jeux de lumière rigolos » en face de lui étaient tout ce qui retenait l'attention d'Alonso Tyler en cet instant. La voix de son père – qui criait encore son nom à plein poumons– était, quant à elle, couverte par celles des gyrophares des voitures noires comme la nuit qui se rapprochaient, et des pneus crissant de la voiture de police qui ne put pas l'éviter.


	20. Chapitre 19 Pour l'eternité

**Chapitre dix-neuf : Pour l'éternité…**

Des voitures de police puis des ambulances… Le défilé qu'observait Rose Tyler sur l'écran de contrôle du TARDIS lui donnait un mauvais pressentiment. Ignorant du mieux qu'elle le put les gyrophares qui striaient la nuit noire et les sirènes hurlantes annonciatrices des mauvaises nouvelles, Rose décrocha le téléphone fixe posé sur la nouvelle console du TARDIS. Son cœur se souleva en entendant la voix paniquée de son mari lui annoncer l'accident d'Alonso. Elle savait que tout ce défilé si proche du TARDIS n'avait pu être qu'un mauvais présage.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda la jeune femme.

- Il a été renversé par une voiture de police, il courait sur la route… Je venais à peine de le retrouver. Mais ce n'est pas le plus grave… Il faut que tu viennes tout de suite, ils vont l'emmener à l'hôpital et je ne pourrais pas le soigner là-bas…

- Il va bien ?

- Non… Il est mourant en fait, et il pourrait se régénérer à n'importe quel moment.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- C'est le fils d'un Seigneur du Temps et il a été conçu dans le TARDIS, oui : j'en suis sûr ! »

Rose lui promit d'intervenir au plus vite et raccrocha. Elle boucla sa fille dans son siège-auto spécial TARDIS et rechercha le papier psychique dans la veste de son mari. Elle prit une blouse blanche dans la penderie du TARDIS et sortit de la cabine de police. Les gyrophares éclairaient à une petite dizaine de mètres à peine d'elle ce qui ressemblait à une scène de crime. Rose se présenta à l'aide du papier psychique comme un pédiatre habitant dans le coin et demanda à examiner l'enfant avant qu'il ne soit emporté à l'hôpital. On la laisse passer et elle se précipite vers son bébé.

Le Docteur était agenouillé auprès du petit garçon baignant dans une flaque de sang. Rose chercha à garder son calme à jouer le jeu du pédiatre et sortit le stéthoscope de son mari de la blouse blanche qu'elle avait rapidement enfilé. Elle se pencha sur son fils et écouta le plus discrètement possible ses deux cœurs en déplaçant rapidement l'outil scientifique d'un cœur à l'autre. Rassurée, elle demanda innocemment au Docteur s'il était le père de l'enfant.

« Oui, c'est mon fils.

- Vous devriez appeler sa mère.

- Je l'ai déjà fait… »

Leur discussion se voulait des plus banales entre un médecin et un parent. Rose expliqua ensuite aux ambulanciers que l'état du garçon était trop inquiétant pour être emmené jusqu'à l'hôpital. Elle ajoute que son dispensaire est tout proche et qu'il sera soigné plus rapidement là-bas. Elle se tourna ensuite vers le père de son fils et lui demanda s'il voulait bien l'accompagner jusqu'à son dispensaire. Le Docteur opina de la tête puis tous les deux purent enfin porter le corps de leur fils jusqu'au dispensaire – le TARDIS.

A l'intérieur de la cabine de police, le Docteur et Rose allongèrent leur enfant mourant, qui ne respirait presque plus déjà, sur l'un des sièges autour de la console du TARDIS. Le Seigneur du Temps se pencha sur le corps d'Alonso et lui dit d'un air qu'il voulait rassurant :

« Allez bonhomme ! Tu m'entends ? Ne lutte pas, régénère-toi, Fiston. »

Mais rien ne se produisait. Et le petit-garçon n'avait pas l'air de réagir à la voix de son père. Le Docteur se tourna vers sa femme qui venait de ranger la blouse de médecin sur une poutre métallique. Il lui demanda si les deux cœurs d'Alonso battaient quand elle les avait vérifiés.

« Non, il y en avait un qui s'était arrêté, répondit Rose, mais tu as déjà vécu pire avec un seul cœur…

- C'est un enfant, Rose ! Il a besoin de ses deux cœurs pour se régénérer !

- Et alors, tu veux dire qu'il ne peut pas se régénérer ?!

- Je vais essayer de le soigner d'abord. Mais juste pour faire redémarrer son cœur, je ne pourrais pas soigner toutes ses blessures internes. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt le Docteur posa ses deux mains sur la poitrine de son enfant. Une lumière dorée sortir de ses doigts et pénétra la peau du petit garçon. Le deuxième cœur d'Alonso Tyler recommença à battre. Rose, qui s'était approchée de son fils et son mari, entendit le second battement de cœur d'Alonso avec le stéthoscope qu'elle avait récupéré. Elle sourit mais remarqua que le garçon n'ouvrait, malgré le soin du Docteur, toujours pas ses yeux bleus. Il n'ouvrit toujours pas les yeux, il ne les ouvrirait plus jamais et le Docteur le savait. Il commença à voir la lumière jaillir des petits doigts de son fils et sourit à son tour en voyant le processus enfin démarrer. Le Seigneur du Temps embrassa son enfant sur le front puis prit la main de sa femme et l'éloigna avec lui du corps d'Alonso qui s'illuminait de plus en plus. La régénération avait commencée. Rose savait trop bien ce que le torrent de lumière annonçait. La jeune femme se tourna vers son mari et se blottit dans ses bras, cachant à la fois la régénération de son fils à sa vue et profitant en même temps des battements des deux cœurs du Docteur pour la rassurer en ce dur moment. L'enfant hurla de douleur et Gwyneth commença à pleurer à son tour. Le Docteur serra plus fort sa femme dans ses bras et lui boucha les oreilles alors qu'il observait toujours de loin la régénération d'Alonso.

Le calme revint, le silence s'abattit même dans le TARDIS. Sur le petit siège où ils avaient allongé leur bambin, gesticulait un bébé d'environ dix ou douze mois, à peine plus grand en taille que Gwyneth Tyler. Rose hésita à s'approcher du bébé et finit par poser sa main sur le front du bambin. Il était bien réel, deux cœurs battaient à nouveau dans sa poitrine et les cheveux blonds fins et clairs s'étaient changés en des cheveux bruns et frisés. Elle se tourna vers le Docteur:

« Tu m'expliques ? Demanda Rose.

- Tous les Seigneurs du Temps rajeunissent leurs corps en se régénérant, commença le Docteur.

- Alors quoi ? La prochaine fois, tu feras quel âge ? Vingt ans ? Dix ans ?

- Rose, n'exagère pas ! Ca dépend de quel âge on a quand on meurt et qu'on se régénère. Moi, la première fois, je me suis régénéré en mourant de vieillesse, j'avais déjà plus de six cent ans…

- D'accord… Alors si jamais tu en as cinquante en mourant la prochaine fois, tu en feras quarante ?

- Rose, commença le Docteur. Rose, il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. »


	21. Chapitre 20 Et au-delà

**Chapitre vingt : …Et au-delà.**

« Rose… Rose, il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. »

« Quoi ? Comment ça, il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois ?

- Chérie, je ne suis pas immortel. Je peux me régénérer mais pas indéfiniment. Chaque Seigneur du Temps possède un cycle de douze régénérations, expliqua le Docteur.

- Et tu es dans ta combien, le coupa Rose Tyler.

- Ma treizième.

- Quoi ? Tu as dit douze…

- Oui, c'est mon treizième corps, Rose. Je me suis déjà régénéré douze fois. »

Rose n'en revint pas que son mari ait osé lui cacher cela tout ce temps. Il était dans sa dernière vie et il ne le lui avait jamais dit. Mais elle commençait à douter du fondement-même de son mariage. Elle regarda son fils dans sa deuxième vie maintenant, sa première régénération. Sans se retourner vers le Docteur, elle lui demanda ce qui lui pesait à présent sur le cœur.

« Alors… C'est pour ça que tu m'as épousé ? Demanda Rose. C'est pour ça qu'on est ensemble et qu'on a deux magnifiques enfants ? Parce que tu ne peux plus te régénérer ?

- Non, voyons ! Je t'ai épousé avant d'être dans ma dernière vie, Rose.

- Mais c'était ton avant-dernière, c'est pareil.

- Non, parce que j'aurais pu vivre encore des siècles, voire des millénaires. Et je le peux toujours. Ça n'a rien à voir avec tout ça si tu es dans ma vie, ma chérie.

- Hum… Fit Rose, peu convaincue.

- Je t'assure !

- Mais donc… C'est ta dernière vie ?

- Oui. Et je vais la passer avec toi.

- Je vais être obligée de supporter ce nœud-papillon et ce fez ridicule jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, alors ?

- Tu oublies le bâtonnet de poisson-crème anglaise !

- Ah non ! Rit Rose. J'ai déjà dit non pour ça ! Mais alors, c'est bien ça ? Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépara, pour de vrai ?

- Si tu le veux bien, oui. »

Rose se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle pourrait vraiment vivre avec le Docteur, ce Seigneur du Temps de près de mille ans qui lui avait expliqué ne pas pouvoir passer le reste de sa vie à ses côtés quelques années plus tôt, jusqu'à la fin de ces jours, dans un vrai mariage, presqu'humain avec cette idée que le temps et leur différence d'espèces et d'âges n'avaient plus d'importance. Après tout, il ne faisait plus ses neuf cent ans quand elle le voyait. Il faisait son âge et il vieillirait enfin avec elle. Sans se régénérer et l'oublier, elle et cette vie de couple et de famille, une peur qu'elle avait toujours gardé après qu'il lui ai dit qu'il ne pourrait pas passer le reste de sa vie avec elle. Ce n'était plus le cas : ils le pouvaient, tous les deux. Et Rose en oubliait presque sa rancœur contre son mari qui ne lui en avait rien dit en un an. Elle savait qu'il gardait ses secrets. Après des siècles en solitaire, s'ouvrir rester une difficulté pour le Seigneur du Temps et il ne devait pas avoir compris que Rose Tyler lui en veuille de ne pas l'avoir su avant. Mais leurs serments sonnaient à présent plus vrais à ses oreilles et elle commençait à croire possible une vraie vie de famille normale avec son mari et ses enfants.

Les pleurs de Gwyneth avaient été rejoints par ceux d'Alonso. Deux enfants… Elle les avait presque oubliés. Deux bébés d'à peu près le même âge à la fois, ça n'allait pas être de tout repos ces… Hum… Vingt prochaines années, en fait. Mais elle s'y ferait. Rose Tyler regarda une nouvelle fois le visage du Docteur en sachant à présent que ce serait le dernier qu'elle verrait en s'éteignant. Il faisait son âge, elle le constatait vraiment presque pour la première fois. Et ils ensemble deux beaux bébés. Si elle avait pu croire un jour qu'en montant dans le TARDIS pour la première fois, elle finirait avec cette vie-là ! Une vie de famille normale avec un mari qui l'aimait et en prime tout le temps et l'espace à jamais à leur portée. Rose Marion Tyler de Powell et TARDIS soupira d'aise en pensant à la vie qui l'attendait à présent. Elle prit son mari par la main et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant d'aller prendre son petit garçon dans ses bras.

« Alors mon bébé, on va faire dodo ? Demanda-t-elle au tout petit Alonso.

- Je veux ma purée de banane ! Dit fort le bébé d'une voix enfantine mais sérieuse. »

Rose éclata de rire. Ils étaient une bien une famille normale : une famille de Seigneurs du Temps, coincés dans une boite bleue avec deux enfants capables de se régénérer et redevenir des bébés une douzaine de fois… La vision idéale de cette vie de famille sembla s'éloigner de plus en plus de l'esprit de Rose Tyler.

« Tu es prête pour ça ? Demanda le Seigneur du Temps à sa femme comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. »

Rose lui sourit et cria son ancien crédo favori :

« Allons-y ! »

Après avoir rigolé, le Docteur enchaina avec un « Alors, Geronimo !»

Rose rit à son tour et empoigna la main du Gallifréen avant de le suivre, avec Alonso dans ses bras et Gwyneth dans ceux de son mari, vers la nursery du TARDIS et les deux chambres de leurs enfants. Le Docteur dût ressortir le berceau d'Alonso et ils laissèrent ensuite leurs deux enfants à dormir. Seuls, les deux parents repartirent vers leur propre chambre, toujours main dans la main.

(…)

Allongée dans son lit aux côtés de son mari, Rose songea que ce n'était peut-être pas le tableau de famille idéal qu'elle aurait pu s'imaginer mais c'était, de loin, celui dont elle avait toujours rêvée. Sa famille… Son Docteur. Sa vie était ici dans le TARDIS. Elle l'avait toujours été et elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi heureuse ni aussi elle-même. Sa mère s'était vraiment trompée en pensant qu'en restant voyager avec le Docteur dans le TARDIS, elle n'allait plus se reconnaitre : Elle restait Rose Tyler, et elle était prête pour cette nouvelle et éternelle aventure.

Rose répéta ensuite ces derniers mots qui l'avaient guidée depuis près de quatre ans et ce qu'elle avait pris pour son dernier jugement, ces mots qui lui rappelaient aujourd'hui le Docteur qui avait été son mari et lui avait offert cette vie. Elle les murmurait encore une dernière fois ces deux mots, comme un écho à l'aube de cette nouvelle vie :

« Allons-y… Dit-elle dans un dernier murmure avant de s'endormir, bercée par les cœurs de son Docteur. »

Fin.


End file.
